Crashing: Nunca te Rindas
by crashing.rai
Summary: Parte final del fanfic. Luego de 5 años bajo la influencia del Sueño Esmeralda, Crashing finalmente despierta, descubriendo que las cosas en Equestria no han cambiado mucho. Cegado por las ansias de volver a ver a sus amigos y a la pegaso que ama, Crashing no esta consciente de que el motivo de su despertar es el inminente y frio peligro que ya a logrado infiltrarse en Equestria.
1. Capitulo 1: El Frio Mundo

**Capitulo 1: El Frio Mundo**

_Hace mas de mil años, dos mundos muy diferentes estaban involucrados en una sangrienta guerra que parecía no tener fin. Uno de ellos era el Netherealm, igualmente conocido como "El Infierno", era un mundo envuelto en fuego, habitado por oscuros y despiadados "demonios", donde la furia y la sed de sangre era el potencial para desatar infiernos en otros mundo con el fin de absorberlos. Pero el otro mundo era físicamente opuesto al Netherealm, era un mundo frio conocido como FrostWorld, o como otros lo llamaban, "El Frio Brazo de la Muerte", era habitado por "Equinos de Escarcha" y "Equinos de Hielo". Sin embargo, este mundo tenia el mismo objetivo que el Netherealm, absorber los demás mundos. Y cuando la guerra tuvo ya un milenio de duración, el despiadado rey de FrostWorld descubrió un artefacto que le ayudaría a ganar la guerra, "La Corona de Hielo", con la cual libero a los legendarios titanes de hielo e hizo retroceder al Netherealm. Dark Scorpion, el rey del Netherealm, desesperadamente intento absorber rapidamente otro mundo para intentar reponer a su ejercito, ese mundo fue Equestria, lugar donde "El Rey de los Demonios" caería a cascos del legendario "Pegaso del Corazon Ardiente" quien como cuenta la leyenda, habría viajado en el tiempo para evitar la caída de su mundo. Con su rey muerto y su ejercito extremadamente debilitado, el Netherealm termino siendo absorbido por FrostWorld, extinguiéndose por completo todos los demonios que habitaban ese mundo. Sin embargo el portal a Equestria aun seguía abierto, y de alguna forma este termino por arrebatarle la corona de hielo al rey de FrostWorld antes de ser sellado. Con la corona perdida en algún lugar de Equestria, el rey de FrostWorld espera impaciente el momento en que el portal se vuelva a abrir, y asi recuperar su poderosa corona, y de paso absorber el mundo en el que se encuentra perdida._

…

…

…

…

…

_-Hijo mio…_

_Desde el dia en que te vi nacer, pude sentir como los vientos de toda Equestria habían comenzado a cantar tu nombre… Crashing Rai._

_Pude ver como rápidamente madurabas a tu corta edad, hasta que mis días llegaron a su fin._

_Vi desde el otro mundo como crecías, convirtiéndote en todo un semental, respetuoso, valiente, y sobre todo… amistoso._

_Estoy orgulloso de ti, porque definitivamente todo lo que hiciste lo lograste tu solo_

_Te digo esto porque… cuando despiertes… no estaras solo. Protege a tus amigos como lo hiciste antes, ya que eres un arma fundamental en la guerra que se no avecina._

_Recuerdalo hijo mio: "Nunca te Rindas"_

…

_En medio de esa eterna oscuridad se veía el brillo esmeralda salir del cuerpo del heroico pegaso que aun yacía dormido con una camada mirada, solo siendo vigilado por el espíritu de su padre, quien no se había apartado de el en todo el tiempo que había transcurrido. Este solo cierra los ojos y da una leve sonrisa mientras comienza a desaparecer dejando solo al durmiente pegaso. De pronto el aura color esmeralda que envuelve al pegaso comienza a desaparecer también, este comienza a fruncir el ceño en un desesperado intento de despertar. Cuando su aura se había disipado completamente, el pegaso abrió de golpe sus dorados ojos al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un ahogado y desesperado suspiro._

_En ese mismo instante, en el salón de los ventanales de Canterlot, yacia en ese lugar la Princesa de la Noche, sentada meditando mientras su mente hacia contacto con el mundo de los sueños. Pero su trance fue interrumpido por un insoportable dolor en su pecho._

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! –_El grito desgarrador de Luna pudo haberse oído en todo el palacio. Dos guardias pegaso fueron inmediatamente en su ayuda, quedando sorprendidos por el rostro de impacto que la Princesa de la Noche mostraba._

-¡Princesa Luna! ¿Se encuentra bien? –_Pregunto uno de los guardias._

-¡El ha despertado! ¡Él ha despertado! –_Se decía impactada la Princesa Luna, sin prestar atención a los guardias._

-¡Permitanos ayudarla! –_Dijo el otro guardia intentando ayudarla, intensiones a las que Luna se negó agresivamente._

_-_¡NOOOOO! –_Grito ferozmente con su voz real de Canterlot. Ambos guardias miraban a la Princesa de la Noche con temor, ella actuaba mas agresivamente que nunca. Ella se calmo un poco para darles la siguiente orden a ambos:_

-¡Quiero que los dos vayan por mi hermana! ¡RAPIDO! –_Ambos guardias obedecieron su orden sin pensarlo dos veces. Luna se veía extremadamente nerviosa, y de su rostro de preocupación, solo pudo decirse a si misma:_

-El ha despertado. Ahora nadie en Equestria esta a salvo.

_Mientras tanto, en Ponyville, Celestia había traido un hermoso dia de primavera, un sol radiante, las flores rebelaban divinas el color de sus pétalos y los animales jugaban felices en cada rincón del pueblo. En su hermosa casita de campo, ubicada a las afueras del pueblo, Fluttershy se preparaba para un dia especial para ella. Llevaba solamente un pequeño bolso color mostaza y con su cutie mark amarrado a su lomo. La pegaso solo estaba tratando de convencer a su malcriado conejo Angel a que la acompañara._

_-_Vamos Angel, ¿Por qué no quieres venir? –_Pregunto tiernamente tratando de convencer al conejo, pero este solo se echaba cómodamente en el sillón, cerrando los ojos como si se hiciera el dormido. –_Blaze me acompaña ¿Por qué tu no? –_Al oir esa pregunta, el conejo la miro enfadado, como si ese fuese el motivo. -_Ah, claro_. –Fluttershy se dirigio a la puerta lista para salir. -_¡Adios Angel! –_Dijo saliendo de su casa. Camino cruzando el pequeño puente que esta sobre el riachuelo frente a su hogar. Sobre este estaba parada el águila calva que la pegaso había adoptado como mascota. -_¡Vamos Blaze! –_Le dijo al ave y esta voló para posarse sobre su lomo para que Fluttershy pudiese iniciar su camino._

_Mientras la pegaso color crema caminaba alegremente tarareando una canción con el águila sobre su lomo, se pudo dar cuenta de que en el cielo estaba volando una de sus mas fieles amigas._

_-_¡Hola Raibow! –_Saludo alzando la voz y la veloz pegaso bajo rápidamente para quedar frente a ella. Rainbow Dash estaba algo cambiada, su melena había crecido un poco y su mas notorio cambio era el traje de los Wonderbolts que llevaba puesto. –_Hace mucho que no te veía. –_Dijo Fluttershy dándole un abrazo a su amiga._

_-_¡Que tal Fluttershy! Tu sabes que los Wonderbolts estamos siempre ocupados. –_Dijo Rainbow, revelando que luego del tiempo transcurrido ella había logrado cumplir su sueño, ahora ella era una Wonderbolt._

_-_Lo se. ¿Viniste a verlo? –_Pregunto Fluttershy._

_-_Si, para eso estoy aquí. Vendría mas seguido, pero aun mi alumna tiene mucho que aprender. –_Dijo señalando con su casco una pequeña nube en el cielo. Desde esa nube se logra apreciar a una pegaso color anaranjado y crin larga y purpura, y también su Cutie Mark que era un rayo purpura con dos alas._

_-_¡Hola Scootaloo! –_Saludo Fluttershy a la crecida pegaso._

_-_¡Hola Fluttershy! –_respondio Scootaloo saludando también desde la nube, para luego volver a despegar para su entrenamiento. Rainbow y Fluttershy decidieron seguir con su conversación._

_-_Oye, se que han pasado cinco años, pero aun me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de superarlo tan rápido. –_Dijo la Wonderbolt._

_-_Lo se, pero el no hubiese querido que yo estuviera miserable por eso. Además, tengo a Blaze conmigo. –_Dijo Fluttershy, mirando con una sonrisa al águila en su lomo._

_-_Bueno, se que es el aniversario, pero ire a verlo cuando yo y Scoot hayamos terminado de entrenar.

-OK

-¡Bien, nos vemos! –_Dijo Rainbow, despegando rápidamente._

_-_¡Adios! –_Se despidió Fluttershy para luego continuar con su trayecto hacia PonyVille._

_Tras unos pocos minutos de caminata, Fluttershy se encontró con otra de sus mejores amigas._

-Hola AppleJack. –_Saludo contenta a la pony granjera que se encontraba en su pequeño puesto de manzanas con su ya crecida hermana. AppleJack no había cambiado en nada, pero la pequeña AppleBloom si, y en realidad esta de pequeña ya no tenia nada, su melena había crecido pero aun tenia su particular moño rosa, usaba una pañoleta verde en el cuello, y ya tenia su cutie mark, una manzana junto con un martillo._

-¡Hola Fluttershy! –_Saludaron ambas hermanas juntas a la pegaso._

_-_Me preguntaba si… ¿ya fueron a verlo? –_Pregunto Fluttershy._

_-_Aun no terroncito, estamos muy ocupadas. Pero te prometo que iremos después de trabajar. –_Respondio AJ._

_-_Oh, de acuerdo.

-Si quieres después te invitamos a comer pastel. –_Dijo contenta AppleBloom._

-¡Me encantaría!

-Ok, ¡Nos vemos luego!

-¡Cuidense! –_Se despidieron las tres ponies, las dos hermanas volviendo al trabajo y Fluttershy continuando su camino._

_Muchas cosas en PonyVille habían cambiado, pero aun se respiraba ese aire de felicidad que a habido desde siempre en el pueblo. La pegaso camino frente a la ahora mas grande y remodelada Boutique Carrusel, logrando encontrarse con otra de sus mas intimas amigas._

_-_¡Hola Rarity! –_Saludo la pegaso abrazando a su amiga._

_-_¡Hola Fluttershy! –_Saludo Rarity, y junto a ella se encontraba su pequeña hermana Sweetie Belle, quien también había crecido como las demás Cutie Mark Crusaders. Ella tenia su mismo estilo de melena, pero un poco mas larga y su cutie mark era un corazón con un micrófono._

_-_Hola Sweetie, cuanto haz crecido.

-Hola Fluttershy. –Saludo Sweetie Belle.

-¿Ya fueron a verlo?

-Aun no querida, pero te prometo que iremos cuanto antes. –_Respondio Rarity. –_Se lo mucho que significa esto para ti.

-Descuida, yo también creo que voy algo tarde.

-OK, entonces nos vemos mas tarde.

-¡Adios Fluttershy! –_Se despidió Sweetie Belle._

-¡Adios! –_Se despidió la pegaso._

_Fluttershy siguió caminando, pero cuando ya estuvo bastante cerca de su objetivo, se encontró con dos inquietas ponies en su camino._

_-_¡Hola Fluttershy! –_Saludan ambas ponies al ver a la pegaso. Estas eran Pinkie Pie y la pegaso Surprice._

_-_¡Hola chicas! ¿Ya fueron a verlo?

-¡Por supuesto! _–Respondio alegremente Pinkie Pie._

_-_¡Incluso le dejamos un par de cupcakes para que comiera! –_Dijo Surprice, también con un tono alegre._

_-_Ustedes han sido inseparables desde que viven juntas. –_Dijo Fluttershy._

_La pegaso recordó el dia en que volvieron de Canterlot después de lo ocurrido con la Reina Chrysalis. Todos los ponies llegaban a PonyVille con tristeza luego de lo que ocurrió, especialmente Surprice, pero Pinkie Pie trataba de levantarle el animo._

_-_Bueno, será mejor que me vaya de aquí. –_Dijo Surprice, quien estaba tremendamente triste, a tal punto que su esponjada melena se aliso._

_-_¡Porque no te quedas en PonyVille esta noche! ¡Asi haremos una fiesta! –_Dijo Pinkie muy contenta, aun queriendo levantarle el animo a la pegaso color nieve._

Pero… ¿dónde me quedare?

-¡Pues… DUH, conmigo en la pastelería!

-¿Tienes una pastelería? –_Pregunto Surprice de forma curiosa._

-¡Tecnicamente es del señor y la señora Cake, pero aun asi ellos me dejan hacer fiestas!

-¿Te gustan las fiestas? ¡A mi me gustanlas fiestas! –_Dijo la pegaso, esta vez mucho mas contenta._

_-_¡Oye! ¿Por qué no te quedas? ¡Ultimamente hemos necesitado mucha ayuda en la pastelería!

-¡Me encantaría! Pero debo buscar a mi medio-hermana perdida.

-¡Yo te ayudare a buscarla! Antes me dijiste que este era el único pueblo en el que no buscaste, asi que debe estar por aquí. –_Ambas ponies ya no paraban de hablar, incluso Surprice quien ya había recuperado su apariencia "normal". Wares las observaba junto a Derpy, mencionando:_

_-_hay algo parecido en estas dos ponies, pero no logro ver que es. ¿Tu que opinas Derpy? –_Pregunto el unicornio_

_-_No se de que estas hablando. ._Dijo Derpy._

_El recuerdo de la mente de Fluttershy termina mientras ve a ambas ponies hablar muy contentas._

-Oye ¿Por qué no hacemos una fiesta? –_Dijo Pinkie._

_-_¡Si, por el aniversario! –_Grito Surprice._

_-_Estoy segura de que a "el" también le encantaría. –_Dijo Fluttershy de forma alegre._

-¡Pues no hay tiempo que perder, vamos! –_Dijo Pinkie quien se fue trotando rápidamente mientras Surprice volaba junto a ella._

-¡Adios chicas! –_Se despidió Fluttershy de ambas ponies._

_Finalmente, Fluttershy había llegado a su objetivo, era esa pequeña casa que le traia muchos recuerdos, era aquella casa en la que vivía su amigo de la infancia, Crashing Rai. La pegaso reia al recordar aquel pasatiempo que tenia su amigo, dormir, ya que casi siempre que ella lo veía, el se encontraba durmiendo, o mas bien solo tomando una siesta, tal vez por el hecho de no tener nada mas que hacer al no poder ejercer su talento especial que solia ser la lucha olímpica de pegasos. Fluttershy nota que junto a la pequeña casa había un carruaje real llevado por un par de guardias pegaso. La puerta de la casa se abre desde adentro, revelando a la ultima de las amigas personales de Fluttershy._

_-_Hola Twilight. –_Saludo la pegaso._

_-_Hola Fluttershy, viniste temprano. –_Dijo Twilight alegremente._

_-_Jajaja, eso no es cierto, yo quería llegar un poco mas temprano. Me alegra que hayas venido a verlo.

-Yo sentia mucho respeto por el. Lamento que se haya sacrificado en mi lugar. –_Dijo Twilight, esta vez algo triste._

_-_Twilight, el tomo esa desision porque el sabia lo importante que eraes tu para Equestria. –_En ese momento, alguien comienza a llamar a Twilight desde el carruaje._

-¡Twilght rápido, tenemos que volver a Canterlot para el almuerzo con el rey grifo! –_Gritaba Spike desde el carruaje. El dragon también había crecido un poco, y sus escamas comenzaban a verse mas grandes y filosas._

-Oh, mira como a crecido el pequeño bebe dragon. –_Dijo Fluttershy de forma tierna._

_-_¡Hola Fluttershy! –_Saludo Spike._

_-_Bueno, ya debo irme. Nos veremos pronto. –_Dijo Twilight subiéndose al carruaje._

-¡Adios Twilight! ¡Adios Spike! –_Se despidió la pegaso._

_-_¡Adios! –_Se despidieron ambos desde el carruaje mientras comenzaba a despegarse del suelo, siendo tirado por los guardias pegaso._

_-_Oh Fluttershy, si solo pudiera decirte que el aun sigue con vida. –_Se dijo Twilight en sus pensamientos mientras miraba hacia afuera del carruaje con una melancólica mirada._

_Fluttershy entro en la pequeña casa observando de forma seria su interior. Como era de costumbre, vio el gran marco con la fotografía del sonriente pegaso, y bajo este talladas las palabras "Judge me by my hearth", además de otras fotografías mas pequeñas de los momentos mas felices de el y sus amigos. Tambien frente a estas habían varias flores u ofrendas que sus amigos traian para el, los cupcakes de Pinkie y Surprice, y flores por parte de Twilight, Derpy, SunnyFlower y Wares, quienes al parecer ya habían venido a visitar este tributo. Fluttershy saco de su bolso unas cuantas margaritas y las dejo cuidadosamente junto a las otras flores, luego saco una vela de aroma color roja y, con la ayuda de unos cerillos, la prendió y la dejo frente al enorme marco._

-Crashing, gracias a ti es que estoy aquí, aun con mis amigas, con mis animales, con vida. Me alegra saber que gracias a tu inspiración puedo vivir con menos miedo, y claro, también gracias a Blaze. –_Dijo acariciando la cabeza del águila que la acompañaba. –_La valentía de esta ave me recuerda a ti, es como si tu alma siguiera conmigo. –_De repente, el águila da un fuerte chillido al mirar la puerta de entrada de la casa. Fluttershy se da cuenta de que en la entrada de la casa había una pony, cubierta por una capucha café que impedía el saber que clase de pony era, pero se podía ver el color lavanda de su pelaje. -_¿Quién eres tu? –_Pregunto valientemente la pegaso en lugar de su timida forma en la que solia hablar._

_-_Solo vengo a visitarlo. –_Dijo la pony de la capucha mientras entraba en la casa. El rostro de Fluttershy mostraba bastante desacuerdo en que esa desconocida entrara, pero ella no sabia si Crashing la conocía o no. Esa pony miro el marco con la fotografía y luego dejo una vela aromática color purpura junto a la vela que dejo Fluttershy, con la única diferencia de que esta ya estaba prendida._

_-¿_En que momento la prendió? –_Penso Fluttershy sorprendida al ver a la pony sacar la vela prendida asi nada mas, eso ni siquiera parece ser algo normal. La pony de la capucha no dijo una sola palabra, y luego de dejar la vela, simplemente camino a la puerta lista para irse. Fluttershy y Blaze la siguieron hasta la entrada._

_-_¡Espera! ¿Conociste a Crashing? –_Pregunto Fluttershy._

_-_Algo asi… -_respondio fríamente la pony de la capucha._

-¡Por lo menos dime tu nombre! –_Insistio la pegaso valientemente. En ella ya no se veía timides o miedo como de costumbre, al parecer estar con Blaze la ayudaba a tener mas confianza en si misma._

-Hace cinco años, ese pegaso paso por mil infernos y termino muriendo de una forma muy cruel, solo para salvarte a ti y a tus amigas. –_La pony se dio media vuelta revelandole con enojo el dorado color de sus ojos a Fluttershy. –_Espero que vivas feliz.

-¡Es por eso que yo estoy aquí cada semana! ¡Yo lo quería con todo mi corazón y fue muy doloroso para mi perderlo! –_Le grito Fluttershy furiosa y dejando caer un par de pony de la capucha no le dijo nada, y simplemente dio media vuelta y despego del piso para irse volando, revelandole que era una pegaso. Desde la "muerte" de Crashing, Fluttershy siempre enfrento sus problemas con valentía y siendo acompañada por Blaze, pero esta situación con esa misteriosa pegaso era extraña para ella, ya que ella fácilmente le hizo recordar parte del dolor que ella sentia por su amigo, pero desidio solamente olvidarlo, secar sus lagrimas y volver a entrar a la casa para seguir viéndolo por un rato mas, como si eso pudiese cerrar esa pequeña herida en su corazón._

_En Canterlot, Luna acababa de decirle a su hermana lo que sintió hace un momento. Celestia se mostraba bastante calmada ante la situación, pero aun asi debía estar alerta del inminente peligro que venia._

_-_Si tu alumno despertó, significa que Equestria estará en peligro. Pero aun asi no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos. –_Dijo Celestia de forma seria._

_-_Debemos decírselo a Twilight cuanto antes. –_Dijo Luna._

-Eso haremos. –_En ese momento, Twilight y Spike entran en la habitación saludando a su maestra y su hermana._

_-_¿Queria verme? Pero tengo mucha prisa, debo cenar con el rey grifo. –_Dijo Twilight._

-Me temo que esa cena deberá cancelarse por ahora. –_Dijo Celestia._

-¿QUE? –_Dijo Twilight sorprendida._

_-_Es urgente. El rey grifo lo entenderá. Spike, ve a informárselo.

-Si, Enseguida. –_Dijo el dragon saliendo de la habitación._

_-_¿Qué esta pasando? –_Pregunto Twilight, exigiendo una respuesta. Ambas hermanas guardaron silencio, tratando de mantener la calma para decírselo a Twilight._

_-_El pegaso en el sueño esmeralda a despertado. –_Dijo la Princesa Luna._

_-_¿Crashing despertó? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Pero donde esta?

_-_No lo sabemos, pero eso no es lo que importa ahora. –_Dijo Celestia._

_-_Lo que importa es saber que clase de peligro es el que se nos avecina. –_Dijo Luna._

_-_¡Y es por eso que debemos buscarlo, si despertó es porque el puede detener ese peligro! –_Dijo Twilight algo enojada, pero Celestia la calmo poniendo su casco en su hombro._

_-_Crashing fue guiado espiritualmente por su padre, por eso es que el sabra que hacer. Pero nosotras debemos ayudarlo encontrando el posible peligro que se nos viene.

-Ya veo.

-Pero esto tiene que quedar entre nosotras. Es posible que dicha amenaza tenga ojos y oídos por todas partes. –_Dijo Luna._

-Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-Debemos encontrar posibles presencias extrañas en Equestria, y se precisamente quien nos ayudara. Un viejo conocido. –_Dijo Celestia sonriente._

_-_¿Un viejo conoido? –_Pregunto Twilight extrañada._

_-_Ya lo veras. –_Las tres ponies salen de la habitación con una nueva misión. Puede que Equestria este en peligro aunque no se vea, pero el despertar del pegaso a puesto a las tres máximas autoridades de Equestria en alerta máxima._

_La noche iba cayendo sobre la ciudad de ManeHattan. En las afueras, sobre un pequeño puente que era atravesado por un riachuelo, se encontraba caminando una unicornio de pelaje rojo, crin larga y desordenada de color purpura claro, ojos naranja y en su costado una especie de letra S color azul con puntas amarillas saliendo de los costados. La pony caminaba distraída cuando siente el sonido de un fuerte estallido justo frente a ella. Ese estallido era la señal de que se había abierto un portal en el centro del puente. La oscuridad y los relámpagos verdes alrededor del portal dejaron sorprendida y alterada a la pony, pero su curiosidad la llevo a mirarlo mas detenidamente. Pero de repente ese portal desaparece, dejando solamente una silueta tirada en el piso justo en medio del puente. La unicornio camino con mucho cuidado hacia esa silueta, reconociendo su figura de pony, pero cuando estuvo mas de cerca pudo notar que era un pegaso. Comenzó a reconocer su pelaje color verde limón, el color castaño de su despeinada crin y cola, siendo atravesadas por una franja roja. Todo eso se le hacia familiar, pero toda duda desapareció al reconocer su Cutie Mark de una mascara verde con un simpático gorro con orejeras._

-¡Oh, santo cielo! –_Dijo la pony, sorprendida de reconocer al inconsciente pegaso salido del portal e inmediatamente comenzó a ayudarlo._

_Cinco años han pasado para que Crashing despertara del sueño esmeralda. El peligro en Equestria es inminente y aun hay muchas dudas que aclarar, pero esta historia recién esta comenzando._


	2. Capitulo 2: Vigilia

**Capitulo 2: Vigilia**

_En algún lugar de Equestria, en una zona de verdes valles junto a una montaña, un portal se habría en ese lugar. La oscuridad y los relámpagos del portal se hacían presentes mientras que desde este comenzaba a entrar la escarcha al mundo, congelando el césped. En el portal se puede contemplar la oscuridad, cuando de repente unos diabólicos ojos celeste se abren a través de este, comenzando a congelar todo lo que ven._

_-_¡AAAAAHHHHH! –_El pegaso da un fuerte grito al abrir sus dorados ojos. El cansancio y la agitación que sentia le hacían darse cuente de que ya no estaba soñando, definitivamente se había despertado. Muchas preguntas pasaban por la mente del pegaso en ese momento. -_¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? –_Se decía mientras analizaba la situación. A pesar de la oscuridad, podía sentir que se encontraba sentado en una cama, y junto a el había una ventana donde se podía apreciar la noche. Por un momento, el pegaso siente como se abre la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba._

_-_¡Crashing, estas despierto! –_Dijo la unicornio que acababa de entrar, pero por la oscuridad, Crashing no podía verla._

_-_¿Quién eres? –_Pregunta Crashing con un tono de voz muy bajo, casi como el de Fluttershy, y este se sorprende de la forma en que su voz había disminuido._

_-_Una vieja amiga tuya. –_Respondio la unicornio mientras movia un interruptor en la pared, encendiendo la repentina lámpara que colgaba en el centro de la habitación. La luz quemo los ojos de Crashing y lo cegó por un momento, pero cuando recupero la vista pudo analizar mejor el lugar. Solo podía ver una habitación llena de extraños planos de maquinas que el pegaso no podía reconocer, pero lo único que pudo reconocer fue a la unicornio frente a el._

_-_¿Skarlet? –_Dijo Crashing, reconociendo a su amiga de la infancia. Era una unicornio de pelaje rojo escarlata, de ojos anaranjados, melena purpura suave y algo despeinada, y en su costado una cutie mark de una letra "S" azul con puntas amarillas saliendo de los costados._

_-_¿Cómo llegue aquí? –_Pregunto Crashing, nuevamente con su bajo tono de voz._

_-_Se que es increíble de contar, pero te vi salir de un "agujero negro" en medio del puente.

-¿Agujero negro? ¿Puente? ¿Puedes decirme donde estoy? –_Skarlet guardo silencio por un momento, sorprendiéndose de lo desorientado que estaba el pegaso._

_-_Estas en ManeHattan. –_Respondio la unicornio._

_-_No puede ser, estoy demasiado lejos de PonyVille.

-Por cierto… ¿Qué tu no habías muerto hace cinco años? –_Crashing quedo helado al oir esa pregunta. Al parecer, cinco años durmiendo era demasiado tiempo para el._

_-_¿Tanto tiempo a pasado? –_Pregunto el pegaso, aun teniendo ese bajo tono de voz._

-Si, hace cinco años tu madre me envió una carta diciendo que habías fallecido. –_Crashing ahora se quedo pensativo. Sin duda el pegaso se había perdido quizá muchas cosas que podían haber pasado en ese tiempo. Pero en su mente solo pasaba un único anhelo, y ese era Fluttershy._

_-_¡Debo volver a PonyVille cuanto antes! –_Dijo intentando alzar la voz, pero le era muy difícil._

-Crashing, acabo de encontrarte, y tardaras por lo menos tres días en llegar a PonyVille volando. –_Dijo Skarlet._

-No me importa, debo volver con… Fluttershy. –_Insistia el pegaso, comenzando a levantarse de la cama._

-Pero estas no son horas para estar afuera. Yo te puedo llevar a PonyVille en un solo dia. –_Crashing detuvo sus intensiones de marcharse al oir eso, ya que esa propuesta seguramente le haría tardar menos tiempo en volver._

_-_¿Enserio? OK.

-Tu solo vuelve a dormir. Estare en la sala de estar si me necesitas. _Skarlet salió de la habitación apagando la luz para que el pegaso pudiese dormir. Sin embargo, algo molestaba al pegaso, y ese algo le impedía dormir, cosa que era extraña ya que el era capaz de dormirse con mucha facilidad._

_-_¡Mierda! ¿Por qué… no puedo? –_Decia tratando de acomodarse en la cama, pero le era imposible conciliar el sueño, el pegaso tenia insomnio. Decidió salir de la habitación para buscar a Skarlet, y la encontró en la sala de estar, sentada en la mesa trabajando en una especie de plano._

_-_¿Qué haces? –_Pregunto Crashing, aun con la voz baja._

_-_Trabajo en los planos para un motor. ¿No puedes dormir? –_dijo la unicornio, concentrada en su trabajo._

-No. Mejor me quedare despierto, haciéndote compañía.

-OK, ¿y de que hablamos?

-¿Recuerdas cuando jugábamos cuando pequeños?

-Como olvidarlo. –_Por la mente de ambos comienza a pasar un recuerdo de hace ya mas de quince años._

_Estaban en un parque en el centro de la ciudad de FillyDelphia, y el entonces pequeño Crashing era llevado por su padre hasta ese lugar._

-Adios hijo. Diviértete. –_Dijo su padre, dejando al pequeño pegaso._

_-_¡Adios papá! –_Se despidió Crashing, quien a pesar de su corta edad y aun no haber entrado a la escuela de vuelo, ya tenia su cutie mark. El pequeño potro corrió al parque para encontrarse con un par de amigos. Uno de ellos era la unicornio Skarlet, quien en ese entonces era mucho mas pequeña y no tenia su Cutie mark. El otro pony era un pony terrestre color amarillo suave, melena corta color café, ojos café claro y su cutie mark era un cuadernillo y un pincel, dejando claro que su talento era el arte y los dibujos._

_-_¡Hola AggroPaint! ¡Hola Red Gator! _–Saludo a sus amigos el pequeño pegaso._

-¡Hola Crashing! –_Respondio el pony terrestre de nombre AggroPaint._

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames asi! ¡A mi me gusta que me digan Skarlet! –_Respondio la unicornio, revelando que su verdadero nombre era Red Gator, pero prefería que la llamaran Skarlet por el color de su pelaje._

-Lo siento, jijiji. –_Dijo Crashing, riéndose._

-¡Bueno, vamos a divertirnos! –_Grito AggroPaint_

-¡YAY! –_Gritaron felices Crashing y Skarlet. Comenzaron a pasar breves recuerdos en los que los tres ponies se divertían, jugaban, comían dulces, incluso un momento en el que Aggro y Skarlet se miraban sonrojados, solo para luego ser molestados por Crashing._

-¡Aggro y Skarlet, sentados en un árbol! ¡B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E! –_Se burlaba el pegaso de su amigo pony terrestre._

_-_¡Yaaaaaa, deja de molestarme!

-Jaja, descuida, solo quería reírme un poco. –_Esa misma tarde, casi cayendo el anochecer, los tres ponies se sentaron en el césped mirando como el sol descendía._

-¡Chicos, tengo algo que decirles! –_Dijo el pequeño Crashing, cambiando la expresión de su rostro por una mirada triste mientras que sus amigos le prestaban atención._

_-_¿Qué sucede Crashing? –_Pregunto AggroPaint, preocupado por la mirada de Crashing._

_-_Esto es doloroso para mi, pero mañana me voy a CloudsDale, a la escuela de vuelo. –_Sus amigos lo miraron seriamente y en silencio luego de sus palabras, comenzando a mostrar cierto grado de tristeza en sus miradas. –_Y es por eso que quiero que ustedes me prometan algo. Quiero que nosotros siempre seamos amigos, aunque no nos veamos nunca mas. ¡Yo lo prometo! –_Dijo el pegaso poniendo su pesuña en el centro, esperando que sus amigos lo acompañaran. AggroPaint, con los ojos algo vidriosos, acompaño a su amigo poniendo su pesuña junto a la suya._

-¡Amigos para siempre! ¡Yo lo prometo! –_Dijo el pony. Skarlet también con algo de tristeza, puso su pesuña junto con la de ellos._

_-_¡Yo también lo prometo! –_Dijo la unicornio intentando verse sonriente a pesar de la situación. Los tres ponies alzaron sus cascos al mismo tiempo en señal de amistad._

_El recuerdo termina, volviendo al momento en que ambos seguían en la mesa._

_-_Es cierto, creo que hasta ahora esa promesa no se ha roto. Pero ¿Qué ocurrio con AggroPaint después de que me fui? –_Pregunto Crashing. Skarlet detuvo su proyecto al oir la pregunta, y con algo de tristeza le respondio._

_-_Dos años después de que te fuiste, yo tuve que venir aquí a Manehattan para realizar mi sueño de inventar vehiculos de motor, mientras que el se quedo en Fillydelphia para cumplir sus aspiraciones artísticas. Fue doloroso para mi, ya que yo lo quería, pero el dijo que teníamos que cumplir nuestros sueños al igual que tu. –_Respondio la unicornio con los ojos vidriosos._

_-_Lo siento. Yo también he pasado por cosas dolorosas últimamente, pero siempre se puede salir adelante. Seguramente pronto nos volveremos a juntar los tres y nos divertiremos como antes. –_Dijo el pegaso intentando consolarla. Ella seco sus lagrimas y lo miro con un rostro sonriente._

_-_Estaré esperando ansiosa ese dia. –_Ambos ponies pasaron la noche hablando y riendo, solo intentando distraerse de sus problemas que tenían por el momento._

_A la mañana siguiente, en Ponyville, Fluttershy caminaba cerca del Sugar Cube Corner, aun teniendo en mente a la misteriosa pony que vio el dia anterior en la casa de Crashing. Rarity sale de la pastelería preocupada por la extraña forma de actuar de su amiga._

_-_Fluttershy, querida ¿Qué ocurre? Pasaste toda la fiesta distraída. _La unicornio trataba de obtener una respuesta por la extraña forma de actuar de la pegaso._

_-_¿Nunca hablaste con Crashing y te dijo si conocía a alguna pony antes de conocerme? –_Le pregunto la pegaso, pero solo logro que Rarity quedara algo confundida con esa pregunta._

_-_¿De que hablas? Crashing nunca guardaba secretos, y si los hubiese tenido, a la única a la que se los hubiese confiado seria a ti. –_Le respondio Rarity, pero tras analizar la pregunta de Fluttershy mas detenidamente, ella logro llegar a una posible conclusión. -_¿Acaso conociste a una exnovia de Crashing? –_Fluttershy abrió sus ojos repentinamente al oir esa pregunta, ya que eso ella no lo había pensado asi._

-¿QUE? –_Justo en ese momento, AppleJack, Surprice y Pinkie Pie salen de la pastelería para entrometerse en la conversación._

_-_¿De que están hablando? –_Pregunto AppleJack._

-Fluttershy conocio a una exnovia de Crashing ayer.

-¡No, Crashing nunca tuvo novia! –_Dijo Fluttershy algo alterada, pero al escuchar esas palabras, Surprice puso una extraña y divertida cara de nerviosismo que llamo la atención de las demás ponies._

-¡Oye, que divertida cara tienes, Surprice!¡Te pareces a mi cuando algo me molesta! –_Le dijo Pinkie Pie de forma graciosa. Todas las demás miraron a la blanca pegaso con cara de sospecha._

-¿Tu sabes algo, dulzura? –_Pregunto AppleJack, haciendo que la pegaso explotara en un mar de argumentos._

_-_¡YO NADA! ¡YO NO SE NADA! ¡YO NO HICE NADA! ¡¿POR QUE TODAS ME MIRAN ASI?! ¡A claro, recordé que tengo que ver si ya puso la puerca! ¡Adios! –_La pegaso blanca despego rápidamente, solo para terminar chocando con el tejado de una casa y luego irse volando muy apresurada._

-¡Espera Surprice! ¡Dijiste que veriamos juntas si ya puso la puerca! ¡Esperame! –_Le grito Pinkie Pie, persiguiéndola desde el suelo._

_-_¿Tu crees que ella sepa algo? –_Le pregunto Rarity a AppleJack._

_-_Puede que si ¿Tu que opinas Fluttershy? –_Le pregunto la pony granjera a Fluttershy._

_-_¡No me interesa! ¡Ya olvidenlo! -_Le respondio ella enojada y marchándose a su casa volando._

_-_Creo que esta celosa. –_Le dijo Rarity a Applejack._

_-_Eeyup. Celosa por su novio muerto. –_Respondio AppleJack. En la mente de Fluttershy aun no podía sacarse la imagen de la misteriosa pegaso color lavanda que vio el dia anterior, pero también comenzó a pensar en la extraña forma de actuar de Surprice, comenzando a pensar que quizás ella podía conocerla._

_-_Es posible que ella sepa algo de esa pony. Voy a ver si puedo averiguar algo. –_Se dijo a si misma mientras aun volaba con cara de enojo._

_Mientras tanto, en Canterlot, Twilight, Celestia y Luna caminaban por los pasillos del palacio, buscando la habitación de quien seria el que las ayude en su misión._

_-_Todavia no me han dicho quien nos ayudara. –_Dijo Twilight con aburrimiento en su rostro._

_-_Tranquila, ahora lo sabras. –_Le respondio Celestia._

_-_Ya llegamos. –_Dijo Luna, al momento en que las tres quedaron frente a una puerta. Celestia golpea la puerta esperando obtener una respuesta. La puerta se abre, mostrando los amarillentos ojos del ser que las esperaba adentro._

-¡Cely! ¿Cómo haz estado? –_respondio el draconequus, abriéndoles la puerta a las tres soberanas._

_-_¡Hola Discord! –_Dijo Celestia mientras entraba en la habitación, seguida de Luna, quien mantuvo el silencio, y luego de Twilight, quien se sentía incomoda al ver el desastre que era la habitación de Discord._

_-_Lamento el desorden, ahora mismo lo arreglo. –_Dijo el draconequus, y con solo un simple chasquido de dedos, todo el desorden en su habitación fue cambiado por una elegante sala de estar, llena de cuadros, estantes con libros, incluso una chimenea encendida, y Discord apareció sentado frente a esta con un elegante traje, un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo y una taza de té. -_¿En que les puedo servir? –_Pregunto con elegancia._

-Tenemos una misión y necesitamos que pase de forma desapercibida. ¿Podemos confiar en ti? –_Pregunto Celestia de forma seria._

-¡Por supuesto Cely! Mis labios están sellados, pero… -_Discord vuelve a chasquear los dedos y aparece junto a la puerta de entrada con una piedra en la mano. -_… los de ellos no. –_Discord lanza la piedra hasta el pasillo y esta choca con algo mientras se escucha a alguien quejarse al mismo tiempo._

_-_¡AUCH! –_Se quejo alguien afuera._

-¡Reconosco esa voz! _–Dijo Twilight, saliendo a ver al pasillo junto a Celestia y Luna. A un costado, junto a un busto de unicornio, aparecen de la nada un grupo de tres ponies. Eran Kevin, Derpy y Wares, este ultimo estaba aturdido por el golpe de la roca que le lanzo Discord._

_-_¡Wares idiota! ¡Tu hechizo de invisibilidad no funsiono! –_Le dijo Kevin, furioso con el unicornio._

_-_¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –_Pregunto Luna, molesta con los tres ponies. Wares y Derpy la miraron con temor, pero fue Kevin quien saco la cara por los tres con valentía._

-¡Sabemos que Crashing esta vivo y queremos ayudarlo! –_Dijo Kevin. Celestia se le acercó y lo miro seriamente._

_-_¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Con todo respeto su alteza, yo no soy estúpido. Soy el hijo de la Reina Vida y el Rey Muerte, y como su único descendiente puedo sentir el momento en el que los seres vivientes terminan perdiendo la vida, pero nunca fui capaz de sentir el momento en que Crashing murió. –_En ese momento, Kevin comienza a recordar los hechos ocurridos hace cinco años._

_Todo estaba oscuro en esa cueva, pero todo estaba bien, Crashing había sellado el portal y Equestria volvia a estar a salvo. Sin embargo, la tristeza de todos los ponies en el lugar era inevitable por la perdida de un amigo, especialmente para Fluttershy, quien lloraba desconsoladamente junto a Rarity_

_-_Debemos salir de aquí. –_Dijo Shining Armor suspirando tristemente, y todos los ponies comenzaban a seguirlo hasta la salida. Pero Kevin se había quedado inmóvil y con un rostro de extraña seriedad, siendo Wares quien regresaba para buscarlo._

_-_Kevin, se que es difícil, pero debemos salir de aquí. –_Dijo el unicornio, haciendo reaccionar a Kevin._

-Si, yo… yo voy enseguida. –_Dijo el aliconio color plata, aun sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro._

_Su recuerdo continua la noche siguiente, durante el funeral de Crashing, junta a Derpy y a su hija Dinky. Ambas lloraban con tristeza, pero Kevin seguía con el mismo rostro de seriedad al no poder sentir el momento de la muerte de su amigo._

-Crashing aun no muere. Debe estar sufriendo mucho. –_Se decía el alicornio en su mente, preocupado por su amigo._

_Una semana mas tarde, Kevin se encontraba cenando con su familia, aun extrañado por no sentir la muerte del pegaso, siendo su extrañada expresión lo que llamo la atención de Derpy._

_-_¿Qué ocurre querido? Casi no haz tocado los muffins. –_Dijo Derpy, preocupada por forma de actuar de Kevin._

_-_Es solo que… no tengo hambre. –_respondio Kevin levantándose de la mesa._

-¡Mas para mi! –_Dijo Dinky, contenta por poder comer mas muffins, mientras que Kevin se alejaba de la mesa con la misma mirada seria ante el preocupado rostro de Derpy._

_-_Algo esta manteniendo vivo a Crashing. Debo descubrir que es. –_Se dijo el alicornio a si mismo, terminando el recuerdo._

_-_-Veo que eres bastante atento con tus habilidades. –_Le dijo Celestia al alicornio._

-¡Pero no tenias que entrometerte! ¡Mientras mas lo sepamos, mayor será el peligro de que nos descubran! –_Dijo Luna, aun molesta._

-¡Prometo que esto quedara entre nosotros, hasta que todo en Equestria vuelva a estar bien! –_Dijo Kevin, queriendo ayudar a pesar de todo._

_-_¡Yo también lo prometo! –_Dijo Derpy._

-¡Yo tambien! –_Dijo también Wares. Celestia y Luna dudaban de que esos ponies fueran una verdadera ayuda, sin embargo, Twilight pensaba que ellos podían ayudarlos._

-Podemos confiar en ellos, no se preocupen. –_Dijo apoyándolos._

-Esta bien. Solo pido que ya nadie mas lo sepa. –_Dijo Celestia de forma seria mientras que Twilight y sus amigos sonreían por esa decisión. Todos entraron nuevamente en la habitación de Discord para que les ayudara a encontrar aquella amenaza que asechaba Equestria. –_Discord, necesito que me informes de presencias anormales que hayan ocurrido esta semana. –_Ordeno Celestia y Discord llego corriendo con un gigantesco directorio azul, dejándolo caer sobre una pequeña mesa de madera quedo destrozada por el peso del directorio, al igual que el piso que queda algo agrietado._

_-_Estos directorios son cada vez mas pequeños. –_Dijo Discord, abriendo el directorio para comenzar su búsqueda. -_¿Qué clase de presencia buscas Cely?

-Anormales, algo asi como portales. –_Respondio Celestia._

_-_Ok portales. –_Discord comenzó buscar rápidamente pagina por pagina. _-¿Portales? ¿Portales? P-P-P-P-P, ¡AJA! Aquí están, "portales" _–Todos los ponies comienzan a asomarse hacia el libro para para poder ver la localización de aquella presencia que buscaban, pero la letra de aquel gigantesco libro era demasiado diminuta y apenas se podía leer. Discord podía leer el libro cuidadosamente con una lupa en su mano. –_Mmmmm, tenemos dos presencias esta semana, y ambas son del dia de ayer. Una esta en Manehattan y la otra esta seis kilómetros al sur de Baltimare. Pero se desconoce de donde provienen ambos portales. –_Celestia comenzó a pensar por unos cuantos segundos para poder tomar una decisión._

-Una de esas presencias debe ser la posible amenaza para Equestria. –_Afirmo Luna._

-Si, pero la otra tiene que ser Crashing. –_Dijo Twilight._

_-_Debemos elegir a cual de ellas ir primero. –_Dijo Celestia._

_-_¿Por qué no nos separamos? Qué algunos de nosotros vaya a Manehattan y el resto a Baltimare –_Sugirio Wares._

-Es lo mejor. Twilight, Luna y yo iremos a Manehattan, y el resto a Baltimare. –_Ordeno Celestia._

-Yo me quedare a dormir. –_Dijo Discord poniéndose una bata y dando un bostezo mientras estiraba sus extremidades._

_-_Discord, te necesitaré atento para cuando pueda necesitar tu ayuda. –_Le dijo Celestia._

-Ok, tu me llamas Cely.

-¡El resto, en marcha! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! –_Y asi todos los ponies comenzaron su búsqueda des posible peligro para Equestria, y de paso, encontrar a un amigo perdido hace cinco años._

_Mientras tanto, en el centro de Manehattan, Crashing y su amiga Skarlet caminaban por la calles. El pegaso solo esperaba que su amiga lo pudiese llevar a Pony Ville lo mas pronto posible, pero el también trataba de verse lo mas humilde posible._

_-_¿Cuánto falta? –_Pregunto Crashing._

_-_Falta muy poco ¿puedes ser un poco mas paciente? –_Le respondio la unicornio._

_-_Lo siento.

-Por cierto, parece que te haz cuidado bastante todo este tiempo, te vez bastante joven. Ambos tenemos la misma edad, pero no te vez tan adulto como yo. –_El pegaso no se había podido dar cuenta, pero era cierto._

_-¡Es cierto! Estoy exactamente igual al momento en que entre en el sueño esmeralda. Creo que fue capaz de mantener mi edad, pero también causo que yo ya no pudiese dormir y que mi voz bajara de tono. –Penso el pegaso. –_Si, es porque me cuido bastante. –_Ambos ponies finalmente llegaron a su objetivo. Estaban frente a una casa con una enorme puerta de metal, y sobre esta un letrero que decía "Taller de Reparaciones S", y esa "S" era la misma Cutie Mark de Skarlet. La unicornio uso su magia para abrir la puerta, no abriéndola como las puertas normales, sino que esta se abría hacia arriba._

_-_¡Ya llegamos! ¡Adelante! –_invitaba Skarlet a pasar al pegaso. Dentro de esta casa había un montón de muebles, estantes y artefactos metálicos, planos de motores y un montón de ruedas negras de goma apiladas en el fondo de la habitación. En el centro había una enorme maquina metálica de cuatro ruedas, de color rojo y atravesada por dos franjas color azul oscuro, con la parte delantera abierta, mostrando el interior de la maquina. Trabajando en esta maquina había una pegaso color crema, de crin café oscuro y lacia, y su cutie mark era una rueda en llamas. Esta pegaso estaba casi completamente cubierta por un oscura grasa por tanto trabajar en esta maquina._

_-_¡Ya llegue! –_Dijo Skarlet para que la pony se volteara a verla. -_¿Cómo esta el vehiculo?

-Ya esta mejor, solo necesitaba un cambio de aceite. _–Respondio la pegaso._

-Por cierto, Crashing ella es Wild Fire.

-Un placer. _Saludo el pegaso._

_-_Igualmente. –_Respondio Wild Fire chocando sus pesuñas, manchando el casco de Crashing con grasa, y este lo limpia disimuladamente en uno de los muebles._

-Necesitare usar mi vehiculo el dia de hoy. –_Dijo Skarlet._

_-_¿Hoy? Pero aun no he probado si funciona bien.

-Lo probare yo misma. –_La unicornio abrió la puerta de la cabina de la maquina y se introdujo en la cabina de esta, quedando tras el volante, mientras que Wild Fire cerraba el cofre, revelando la letra "S" en el centro, la misma cutie mark de Skarlet._

_-_¿Qué esperas Crashing? –_Dijo Skarlet llamando al pegaso, el cual algo nervioso también abrió la puerta de la maquina y entro en la cabina de esta, quedando en el asiento de copiloto._

-Asi que esto es lo que haces. –_Dijo Crashing desde su asiento, mostrando nerviosismo en su mirada._

-Asi es. Yo siempre soñé con inventar un vehiculo de motor. Esta belleza reemplazara a las carretas tiradas por ponies. –_Dijo mientras que con su magia hacia girar la llave para hacer funcionar el vehiculo. El motor de este ruge, alterando a Crashing aun mas. -_¡Te sugiero que te pongas el cinturón!

-¿Cinturon? –_En ese momento, Skarlet pisa el acelerador y el vehiculo comenzó a avanzar con cada vez mas velocidad, abandonando el taller y a Wild Fire. Crashing dio un grito de terror por la velocidad en la que el vehiculo iba, mientras que Skarlet conducia confiada con los cascos en el volante y con un rostro que mostraba una enorme sonrisa, casi como de psicópata, por el hecho de estar ejerciendo su mas grande pasión. Había momentos en los que Skarlet casi terminaba arroyando a ponies que caminaban por las calles, pero estos se apartaban despavoridos al oir el repentino ruido del motor. Crashing iba fuertemente aferrado a su asiento, el nunca había viajado tan rápido en toda su vida._

_-_¡Dime que ya haz conducido esto! –_Grito Crashing sin soltarse de su asiento._

_-_¡Solo un par de veces! ¡Pero no te preocupes! ¡Estaras muy cerca de Pony Ville para antes del anochecer! –_Dijo Skarlet, aun conduciendo. Crashing sentía mucho miedo por la velocidad a la que viajaban, pero el quería volver a Pony Ville lo antes posible, y podría soportar ese miedo hasta el anochecer. Seria un viaje muy largo, pero aun ambos ponies ignoraban el posible peligro que invadiría Equestria._

_Mientras tanto, en Pony Ville, Surprice y Pinkie Pie preparaban cupcakes tranquilamente en Sugar Cube Corner, pero de repente Pinkie Pie se da cuenta de un detalle extraño._

_-_Oye ¿No haz visto el cupcake que deje en la mesa? –_Pregunto Pinkie._

_-_¿Cuál de todos? –_Pregunto Surprice._

_-_El de arándano con crema de limón y cubierto por chocolate. Lo deje justo aquí. –_En ese momento, Pinkie logra localizar el cupcake, el cual extrañamente se movia por el piso junto con un par de enormes orejas largas, pero cuando la pony se pudo fijar mejor, logro ver a un pequeño conejo blanco llevándose el cupcake, intentando escapar por la puerta._

-¡OYE VUELVE! ¡Ese cupcake es mio! –_Grito Pinkie Pie, comenzando a perseguir al conejo, dejando a Surprice sola en la cocina. De pronto, la pegaso siente la presencia de que alguien la observaba luego de que Pinkie saliera, y al sentir la brisa de la puerta antes de que esta se cerrara de golpe y unos delicados pasos acercarse a ella, fue capaz de confirmarlo._

_-_Hola… Surprice. –_Dijo aquella suave voz tras ella. Surprice se voltea algo nerviosa al haber reconocido aquella voz, intentado disimular los nervios con una sonrisa. Era Fluttershy quien se encontraba frente a ella, acompañada por su águila Blaze, quien yacia posada sobre su lomo como era de costumbre. La mirada de Fluttershy era bastante seria a pesar de estar frente a una de sus amigas de confianza, y ella también podía notar el nerviosismo en el rostro de Surprice._

_-_¡Fluttershy! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿C-como te puedo ayudar? –_Pregunto la pegaso blanca._

_-_Pues, me preguntaba si…Um ¿no te ha visitado alguien extraño últimamente? –_Pregunto Fluttershy, haciendo que Surprice comenzara a mostrarse confundida._

-¿Alguien extraño? Pues, a parte de ti y de nuestras amigas, n-no hemos recibido otras visitas últimamente. –_Respondio Surprice, aun algo nerviosa._

_-_¿Segura? ¿De casualidad no te ha visitado una… no se… PEGASO? –_Pregunto Fluttershy de forma repentina, tratando de ir directamente al grano._

_-_Pues si. Ahora tu me acabas de visitar. -_Respondio Surprice de forma alegre. Fluttershy se enfado bastante, golpeando con mucha fuerza la mesa en la que Surprice preparaba los cupcakes._

-¡MIERDA! ¡Tu sabes de lo que estoy hablando! ¡¿Quién es esa pegaso de la capucha café!? –_Pregunto Fluttershy mostrando un rostro furioso, haciendo que Surprice la mirara con mucho temor._

-¡Yo… yo no se de que me hablas! –_Fluttershy se le acercaba con la mirada llena de furia, haciendo que Surprice se sintiese acorralada. Ella no tenia idea acerca de lo que estaba hablando, por lo tanto, no podía contestar aquella pregunta._

-¡Yo se que tu sabes algo! ¡DIMELO!

-¿De que hablas? ¿Por qué sospechas asi de mi? –_Surprice ya había comenzado a derramar lagrimas por el miedo, mientras que Fluttershy trataba de no verse sumisa ante ella._

_-_Tu reaccionaste de una manera muy extraña cuando hablamos de ella con las demás ponies esta mañana. ¿Qué es lo que sabes de ella, o de Crashing? –_Esto era algo que Surprice no había sido capaz de revelárselo a nadie, pero si quería evitar problemas con Fluttershy, tendría que decirle lo que había ocurrido hace ya varios años._

-Yo…yo lo amaba. –_Contesto de forma triste, haciendo que Fluttershy comenzara a calmarse._

_-_¿Que?

-Yo amaba… a Crashing. –_En ese momento, por la mente de la pegaso color nieve comenzaron a pasar aquellos recuerdos del dia del baile de despedida de la escuela de vuelo de Cloudsdale. Recordó el momento en que beso los labios del pegaso verde, para luego dejarlo por varios años, dejando aquella nostalgia en Crashing, quien no sabia porque lo hizo. –_Pero cuando volvi a verlo, tuve que aceptar el hecho de que el te quería a ti. Había ocultado este secreto por varios años hasta que llegue a Pony Ville, pero aun asi el me entrego su amistad, su cariño, y me protegio de todo peligro antes de morir. _–Surprice lloraba con mucha pena al momento de recordar al pegaso,_ _y también sentía angustia por cual seria la reacción de Fluttershy. Sin esperarlo, Fluttershy se le acerco y puso su pesuña en su hombro, haciendo que esta levantara su rostro lleno de lagrimas._

_-_Lo siento, no debi tratarte de esta manera, es solo que aun no creo haber superado su muerte , y el pensar que hay algo mas que saber de el… pues… me pone nerviosa. Pero por lo menos ahora se porque actuaste de esa manera. –_Luego de sus disculpas, abrazo a la blanca pegaso, haciendo que esta calmara su llanto, y posiblemente evitara un conflicto con ella._

-Por cierto… ¿a que te referías con lo de la "pony de la capucha"? –_Pregunto Surprice mientras secaba sus lagrimas. Fluttershy se puso algo nerviosa, pero ella sabia que le debía una explicación a Surprice._

-¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie?

-OK

-Bien. Una misteriosa yegua con una capucha café visito la casa de Crashing ayer, pero no me dijo su nombre ni que estaba haciendo ahí. Pero por su forma de hablarme, parece que nos esta culpando por la muerte de Crashing. Es como si Crashing hubiese sido muy importante para ella también.

-¿Eso es lo que te ha estado poniendo nerviosa? Descuida, no se lo dire a nadie.

-Gracias. –_Fluttershy ya se disponía a salir de Sugar Cube Corner, pero Surprice la detuvo._

_-_¡Espera! –_Fluttershy se detuvo en la puerta para mirarla. –_Pinkie Pie dijo que haría una fiesta. Ya sabes, por el cumpleaños de Crashing. Se que es difícil que lo hayamos perdido a unos pocos días de su cumpleaños, pero aun asi ella quiere celebrarlo… bueno, si no te molesta. –_Fluttershy solo sonrio ante esta petición._

_-_¡Jajaja! No creo que a Crashing le moleste, de hecho esto se esta volviendo una tradición desde su funeral.

-¡Gracias Fluttershy! ¡Pinkie se pondrá muy contenta! –_De esa forma Fluttershy abandono la pastelería, evitando tener problemas con una de sus mejores amigas. Sin embargo, aun no tenia pistas de quien podría ser esa misteriosa pony de la capucha café, pero ella sentía que debía descubrirlo y asi arreglar un posible asunto pendiente que tenía su amigo._

_Ese dia paso muy rápido para todos los ponies, excepto para Crashing, quien seguía junto a Skarlet, viajando a toda velocidad en su vehiculo de motor. La velocidad a la que iban y el ruido del motor ponían a Crashing nervioso, casi llegando a sentir un miedo extremo, pero él sabía que esto era necesario. Anochecería mas o menos en una hora, pero ya habían conseguido recorrer mas de la mitad de su trayecto. En ese momento Skarlet decide detener el vehiculo._

_-_Temo que debere dejarte hasta aquí Crashing. Al parecer a mi vehiculo no estaba al cien porciento. Yo debere volver a ManeHattan, es peligroso conducir de noche. –_Dijo Skarlet, quien estaba revisando el vehiculo mientras que Crashing vomitaba en unos arbustos luego del intenso viaje._

-¡Puaj! Descuida, a este paso creo llegar a Pony Ville para mañana en la tarde. –_Dijo el pegaso mientras paraba de vomitar._

_-_Me hubiese gustado haberte dejado mas cerca, pero mi vehiculo no aguantaría el viaje.

-No importa, y muchas gracias por todo. –_Justo en ese momento, algo extraño ocurre. El lugar en el que estaban era un lugar por el que pocos ponies transitaban, por lo tanto, solo Crashing y Skarlet estaban ahí, o al menos eso creían. Ambos terminan poniendo atención en la presencia que había tras ellos. Se trataba de un ponie, el cual llevaba puesto un traje completamente negro, muy parecido al de los ninjas, por lo tanto no podían ver su rostro ni su cutie mark, solo parte de su pelaje amarillenta y su crin color castaño, los cuales se podían contemplar en los orificios de su mascara, pero lo mas llamativo era el color dorado de sus ojos. Sintieron un extraño escalofrió al ver a aquel pony ahí parado, observándolos sin decir una palabra._

-Hola. –_Saludo Crashing en voz baja e intentando ser amistoso, haciendo responder al otro pony._

_-_-¡Asi que estas vivo! Me encargare de eliminarte yo mismo, "Pegaso del Corazón Ardiente" –_El pony corrió con mucha velocidad hacia ambos ponies con intensión de atacarlos. Crashing empujo a Skarlet y luego desplego sus alas para esquivar el veloz ataque del otro pony, pero esta dio un enorme salto y logro aferrarse de Crashing en pleno vuelo, golpeándolo en el estómago y luego en el rostro, enviándolo violentamente contra un árbol mientras que el otro pony caia de pie sin ningún problema. Crashing dirigio su mirada hacia Skarlet, quien observaba con temor la situación, y le grito:_

_-_¡Huye! –_Sin pensarlo dos veces, Skarlet obedeció esa orden y corrió hacia su vehiculo, entro en el, y acelero a fondo, huyendo del lugar. El pony misterioso no le presto atención a Skarlet y la dejo huir, ya que al parecer su problema era solamente contra Crashing. -_¿Qué quieres de mi? –_Pregunto el pegaso mientras que se levantaba adolorido._

-Mis ordenes son muy sencillas, encontrar al "Pegaso del Corazon Ardiente", y asesinarlo. –_Le respondio con su seria y fría voz._

-¿Cómo supiste que seguía vivo?

-Mi "señor" es un poderoso vidente que puede verlo todo, y yo fui entrenado para servirle en la misión de matarte y encontrar su corona.

-¿Corona? –_Le pregunto Crashing, pero este solo le respondio intentando darle otro golpe, pero Crashing lo esquivo y este termino impactando el árbol en el que se había estrellado, y este termino siendo derribado por la potencia del golpe. Crashing quedo sorprendido por la tremenda fuerza de su enemigo, pese a que era un pony de baja estatura, casi como la de el mismo. Sin embargo, la adrenalina del momento comenzó a hacer latir el corazón de Crashing, liberando las llamas de su interior directamente hacia sus pesuñas._

_-_Muy bien._ –Dijo el pony malvado, quien parecía estar confiado. El pegaso rápidamente comenzó a lanzarle sus llamas con intenciones de quemarlo y asi dejarlo herido y quitarlo de su camino, pero este los esquivaba fácilmente con múltiples giros y volteretas, hasta que logro quedar lo suficientemente cerca de Crashing para poder golpearlo en la cara, enviándolo a una distancia de varios metros y haciendo que cayera al suelo. El golpe dejo a Crashing casi inconsciente, mientras que el otro pony se le acercaba para darle el golpe final._

_-¡Oh no! ¡No me puedo levantar! ¡Este maldito me matara! ¡Yo quiero salir vivo de aquí!... ¡Quiero volver a Pony Ville! ¡Quiero volver a ver a mis amigos! ¡Quiero volver a ver a …! Fluttershy. –Se dijo el pegaso en medio de su inconciencia, y en su mente aparecía la imagen de Fluttershy, anhelando solamente verla una vez mas. Los ojos de Crashing se encendieron en aquel brillo blanco y comenzaba a agitarse violentamente el viento a su alrededor. El otro pony se dio cuenta y supo que esto era una mala señal._

_-_¡Oh no! ¡No ahora! _–El pony decidio huir al ver que Crashing había comenzado a levitar. El pegaso no espero mas tiempo, y con un fuerte grito, provoco una gran explosión llameante que cubrió varios metro a su alrededor. Cuando el fuego se sofoco, solo quedo una gran nube de polvo que cubria el gigantesco cráter que dejo el pegaso con esa explosión. Crashing había logrado mantenerse en pie y despierto, a pesar de haber salido del trance, pero el ya no veía al malvado pony por ningún parte._

_-_Ese maldito huyo. –_Resignado, dejo de buscar a su enemigo y decidió continuar su trayecto hacia Pony Ville como lo había pensado desde un principio, pero al parecer los golpes que el pony del traje negro le había propinado, lo dejaron bastante adolorido, y este podría ser un detalle que lo perjudicaría en su vuelo, por lo tanto, solo podría llegar a su objetivo caminando, cosa que le tomaría mas tiempo._

_Ya había anochecido, y no muy lejos de allí, se logra ver a aquel pony entrar a una cueva muy cercana al bosque Everfree. El pony parecía conocer el camino pese a estar completamente oscuro y camino confiado hasta un punto muy profundo de la cueva. En ese lugar, el pony hizo reverencia ante los brillantes ojos celeste que tenia frente a el._

_-_Lo siento mi señor, pero ese pegaso es mas peligroso de lo que pensaba. –_Le dijo el pony de los ojos dorados, manteniendo su pose de reverencia._

-No te culpo, yo ya te lo había dicho, pero no cabe duda de que tu también lo subestimaste demasiado. _–le dijo el ser de ojos celeste oculto en las sombras, quien al parecer tenia una forma de hablar muy educada._

_-_¿Aun quiere que lo mate, o quiere que busque su corona, mi señor? –_Le pregunto el pony._

-No será necesario, ya envie a uno de mis agentes a localizar mi corona. A ti te dare una misión mas sencilla.

-Lo que usted ordene, mi señor.

-Ya sabemos que no podemos atacarlo físicamente, asi que nuestro nuevo objetivo, será atacar directamente a su corazón. De esa forma, el terminara… "haciendo el trabajo por nosotros". _–El misterioso pony del traje negro escucho atentamente las palabras de su amo, e inmediatamente partio en busca de su objetivo, el cual se encontraba hacia el mismo lugar al que se dirigía Crashing: Pony Ville. Nadie sabe que es lo que planean estos malvados seres, pero al parecer, Crashing es su mas peligroso obstáculo, convirtiéndose el pegaso en su principal objetivo._


	3. Capitulo 3: Un Frio Regrezo

**Capítulo 3: Un Frio Regreso.**

_Era muy tarde aquella noche, pero Fluttershy aun seguía despierta, atormentada por la imagen de la pony de la capucha en su mente. El único y desesperado anhelo de la pegaso era saber quien era, ya que ella podía saber algo acerca de Crashing que nadie sabia. Sin embargo, la pegaso no se había dado cuenta que desde su ventana era observada por unos dorados ojos que la miraban con recelo._

_Esa misma mañana de Domingo, las ponies de Pony Ville se juntaban como siempre lo solian hacer ese mismo dia a esa hora. Las cosas entre Rarity, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie y Surprice marchaban normales._

-¡Solo unos pocos dias! ¡Ya no puedo esperar hasta que sea el cumpleaños de Crashing! –_Decia Pinkie Pie muy ansiosa._

-Cálmate dulzura, no es necesario que te sobresaltes por algo que aun tienes varios días para planear. Aun asi yo no creo que sea necesario que cada fiesta que hagas por el sea mejor que la anterior. –_Dijo AppleJack._

-Pero es por Crashing. El no solo dio su vida por nosotras, sino que lo hizo por toda Equestria. –_Dijo Rarity._

-Ah claro, especialmente por Fluttershy. –_En ese momento, todas se dan cuenta que hacia falta su presencia en el lugar. –_Por cierto ¿Dónde corrales esta Fluttershy? Ella siempre es la primera en llegar. –_Dijo AppleJack._

-Ni idea, quizás le surgio un compromiso de ultimo momento. –Dijo Rarity. –Justo en ese momento, aparece corriendo hacia ellas el pequeño conejo blanco de Fluttershy. Este se veía agitado y alterado, y trataba desesperadamente de llamar la atención de la cuatro ponies dando pequeños brincos y agitando los brazos.

-¡Miren, es Angel! –_Dijo Pinkie Pie._

Su cara no se ve muy bien. –Dijo AppleJack, y cuando el conejo pudo llamar la atención de las ponies, comenzó a correr en dirección a la casa de Fluttershy.

-¿Qué querrá decirnos? –_Pregunto Rarity._

-Creo que quiere que lo sigamos. –Dijo AJ, y las cuatro ponies fueron trotando tras el conejo, con el objetivo de averiguar que era lo que ocurria. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa de Fluttershy, lugar a donde el conejo Angel entro rápidamente, notándose que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta. Todas entraron en la casa encontrándose con una escena poco normal. Varios muebles de la casa estaban destruidos, y otros regados por el suelo. En medio de la sala se podía ver a Blaze, el águila de Fluttershy, quien al parecer estaba herido en el piso, apenas siendo capaz de respirar y solo siendo auxiliado por Angel.

-¿Pero que fue lo que ocurrio aquí? –Pregunto Rarity, impactada al ver la escena.

-No lo se, pero obviamente debe haber ocurrido algo muy malo. ¿Y Fluttershy donde esta? –Dijo AppleJack, mientras que Surprice solo levantaba del piso un pequeño marca con la fotografía de Fluttershy junto con Crashing, ambos sonrientes ante la cámara. El marco estaba roto, pero aun se podía ver claramente la fotografía.

-Yo llevare al águila con un veterinario, ustedes busquen a Fluttershy. –Dijo seriamente la pegaso, dejando el marco en una pequeña mesa que al parecer no estaba rota, y tomando a la malherida águila para luego irse volando. Las otras tres ponies se quedaron para investigar que ocurrio en ese lugar. La preocupación de todas se hacia presente al no encontrar a Fluttershy en ninguna parte de la casa.

-¡No esta en ninguna parte! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –Dijo Rarity, en un tono de preocupación algo exagerado.

-Debe estar en alguna parte de Pony Ville. Sugiero que busquemos por todo el pueblo. –_Dijo AppleJack._

-¡Hoki doki locky! –Grito Pinkie Pie, saliendo rápidamente de la casa.

-¡De acuerdo! –Dijo también Rarity, y las tres ponies salieron de la casa y se dirigieron al pueblo para buscar a la desaparecida pegaso.

_Mientras tanto, en ManeHattan, llegaba el carruaje real llevando a las princesas Celestia, Luna y Twilight, las cuales fueron para investigar la posible presencia del portal que se supone que había aparecido en ese lugar. Todas se cubrieron con una capucha negra para evitar llamar la atención de los ponies de la ciudad, y se dirigieron al puente del pueblo, pero al llegar ahí, se dieron cuenta de que posiblemente aquella presencia que buscaban ya tenia que haberse ido hace mucho tiempo._

-Sea quien sea fue muy cuidadoso. Pero en alguna parte de la ciudad debe haber algo que no ayude. –Dijo Luna. A travez de la capucha de Celestia de podía ver su rostro de seriedad, no decía una sola palabra y miraba el piso como si algo a sus cascos pudiese ayudarle. La llegada de una pony, posiblemente ajena a la situación, llamo la atención de las tres alicornios. Era una unicornio roja, de melena rosa oscuro, y esta hacia su respectiva reverencia al lograr reconocer a las tres máximas autoridades de Equestria.

-Santo cielo, esperaba a que alguien llegara. Ha ocurrido algo bastante extraño el dia de ayer. –_Dijo la unicornio con una voz bastante preocupada, pero aun sin levantarse de su reverencia._

-¡Levántate joven unicornio! Los demás ponies no deben saber que estamos aquí. –Dijo Celestia, haciendo que este se levantara para que mirase tímidamente sus ojos. -¿Viste algo en este lugar? –Le pregunto seriamente Celestia.

-Asi es. Hace dos noches se abrió un agujero negro en este lugar. He estado esperando que alguien venga aquí para que se haga cargo. –_Twilight y Luna se miraron algo preocupadas, ya que era claro que encontraron lo que buscaban._

-E-Eso no era un "agujero negro", era un portal. _–Corrigio Twilight._

-¿Qué fue lo que viste salir de ese portal? –_Pregunto Luna._

-Se lo explicare todo con detalle. –Dijo la unicornio. De esa forma, Skarlet les fue contando lo sucedido pera que asi todas queden al tanto de lo que ocurrio con Crashing.

_En Pony Ville las cosas seguían igual. AppleJack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Surprice buscaron a Fluttershy por varias horas, además de haber sido ayudadas por Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle, pero seguían sin encontrar rastro de la pegaso. Todos los ponies se reunieron en la plaza central del pueblo para planear la búsqueda._

-Fluttershy no esta por ninguna parte. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Pregunto Rarity, como siempre exagerando las cosas, mientras era calmada por su pequeña hermana Sweetie Belle.

-No nos queda otra opción mas que buscar fuera del pueblo e informárselo a Twilight –_Dijo AppleJack._

-¡Opino que eso es lo mejor! –_Dijo Apple Bloom._

-EEYUP –Dijo Big Mac.

-Ok. Este es el plan… -Dijo AppleJack, siendo interrumpida por la llegada de tres pegasos al lugar. Dos de las pegasos eran wonderbolts, la capitana SpitFire, y la recluta Rainbow Dash, y junto a ella su alumna Scootaloo.

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué ocurre? –Dijo Rainbow al notar el rostro de preocupación de sus amigas.

-Fluttershy desapareció y no la encontramos por ninguna parte. –Dijo AppleJack. Rainbow también quedo con una mirada de preocupación. En unas pocas horas, ella debía hacer una exhibición de vuelo en CloudsDale, pero al parecer la desaparición de su amiga hizo que la pegaso cambiara sus planes.

-SpitFire, temo que debere ausentarme de la exhibición que teníamos planeada. –Le dijo Rainbow a la capitana de los wonderbolts, con un rostro bastante firme y desidido.

-¿Estas segura de eso? –_Pregunto SpitFire._

-Por supuesto, se que volar con ustedes es un sueño hecho realidad, pero el bienestar de mis amigas para mi es mas importante.

-En ese caso, creo que yo también te ayudare. –Dijo SpitFire, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-¿QUE? ¡Pero SpitFire, tu también debias…! –Dijo Rainbow, siendo interrumpida por su capitana.

-Mira, desde que te uniste a los wonderbolts, me haz enseñado bastante, Rainbow. Me enseñaste a tener un buen corazón con los demás ponies, y eso era algo que yo no tenia, aunque fuese la capitana de los wonderbolts, pero gracias a ti lo aprendi. –_Dijo SpitFire._

-Muchas gracias, SpitFire. -Le aradecio Rainbow a su capitana.

-¡Yo también ayudare! –_Dijo Scootaloo._

-Gracias. –Ahora la búsqueda seria mas efectiva con la ayuda de las tres veloces pegasos. AppleJack reunio al grupo para planear la búsqueda.

_ -_Muy bien, Big Mac y yo buscaremos en el Bosque EverFree, Rarity y Pinkie Pie buscaran por los alrededores del pueblo, Rainbow y SpitFire buscaran por los aires, preocúpense de cubrir todo el pueblo, Surprice y Scootaloo volaran hasta Canterlot y se lo informaran a Twilight, y por ultimo Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se quedaran en la casa de Fluttershy en caso de que aparesca –_Todos los ponies se veian de acuerdo con su respectiva tarea, a excepción de Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle, quienes tenían la tarea mas sencilla. -_¡De acuerdo! ¡Todos los ponies, EN MARCHA! _–Todos corrieron a sus respectivos lugares luego de la orden de AppleJack. La preocupación de todos por Fluttershy se les veía en el rostro, y por su bien, ellos no se detendrían hasta encontrarla._

_Mientras tanto, en ManeHattan se comenzaban a aclarar las cosas luego de que Skarlet les contara a las tres princesas lo que ocurrio cuando se reencontró con Crashing._

-Que suerte de que fueras tu quien lo encontrara. –_Dijo Twilight._

-Pero… dijiste que un pony lo ataco, ¿Eso que significa, hermana? –_Pregunto Luna._

-Posiblemente alguien en Equestria esperaba este momento, y posiblemente llevaba tiempo conspirando secretamente contra nosotros. –_Dijo Celestia de forma seria._

-Bueno, Kevin Wares y Derpy fueron a investigar la otro presencia. Por lo menos ahora sabemos donde esta. –Afirmo Twilight. De pronto, una especie de nube de humo blanco aparece junto a Celestia. Esa nube era una señal de la magia de Discord quien trataba de comunicarse con ellas. La nube forma un hueco en el centro revelando la imagen de Discord.

-¿Qué ocurre Discord? –_Pregunto Celestia._

-¡Noticia de ultimo minuto Cely! Hice un poco mas de investigación con respecto a los portales, y descubri otra presencia de procedencia desconocida hace ya dos meses.

-¿Qué? Dime donde esta. –Dijo Celestia, esta vez algo mas sorprendida, al igual que Luna y Twilight.

-Se ubica cerca de Baltimare, a solo un kilometro del otro portal. –Informo Discord, señalando con una vara en un grafico, como si estuviese dando el informe del clima.

-Gracias por la ayuda, Discord. –Dijo Celestia, y la nube blanca desaparece mágicamente.

-¿Ahora que haremos? –_Pregunto Twilight._

-No cabe duda que primero deberemos arreglar estos problemas. Yo y Luna iremos a Baltimare, tu busca a tu amigo.

-De acuerdo ¿Pero como llegare a Pony Ville?

-Yo puedo llevarla, princesa. Seria un honor para mi. –_Dijo Skarlet._

-Muy bien. No hay tiempo que perder. ¡En marcha! –Celestia y Luna regresaron a su carruaje real para ir a Baltimare, mientras que Twilight acompaño a Skarlet a su taller para ir en busca de su vehiculo. Para todas esta era la oportunidad de sacarle ventaja a aquella amenaza que aun desconocen.

_Mientras tanto, seis kilómetros al norte de Baltimare, se encontraban los otro tres ponies que ofrecieron su ayuda en esta búsqueda. El unicorno color verde oscuro Wares, la pegaso del correo de Pony Ville Derpy, y el alicornio color plata Kevin. Los tres caminaban buscando por las verdes praderas alguna posible pista de su migo perdido, pero al parecer no todos estaban concentrados en su tarea._

-Llevamos demasiado tiempo fuera de casa. ¿No crees que mi padre, Dinky y Carrot Top podrían estar preocupados? –_Le pregunto Derpy a Kevin._

-Yo te dije que te quedaras en casa. –_respondio Kevin algo enojado._

-Esto es inútil. No hemos podido encontrar ninguna pista. Además esta comenzando a hacer mucho frio. –_Dijo Wares, algo frustrado._

-¿Cómo que tienes frio? Si estamos en primavera y hay un hermoso sol sobre nosotros. –_Dijo Derpy._

-¡Dejen de jugar y concéntrense en… AUCH! –Dijo molesto Kevin, siendo interrumpido por resbalarse y caer de cara al suelo. El alicornio se había dado cuenta de que con lo que se había resbalado era con hielo, y este inmediatamente quedo con la duda. –¿Hielo? ¿Por qué hay hielo en estas praderas? –Kevin comenzó a examinar el hielo cuidadosamente, este parecía estar bastante solido a pesar del calor, no se derretia ni goteaba, y se podía sentir mas solido y pesado que una roca de su tamaño. Wares también comienza a examinar el hielo y también queda con la misma duda.

-Un trozo de hielo de este tamaño, por estos campos se derretiría en cuestión de minutos con el sol. ¿Cómo es que puede seguir asi de solido?

-No lo se, pero también me he dado cuenta de que la temperatura de este lugar esta un poco mas baja. Hay algo raro aquí. –_De repente, Derpy llega volando hacia ellos bastante agitada._

-¡Chicos! ¡Tienen que venir a ver esto! –_Ambos ponies comienzan a ser guiados por Derpy hacia un par de montañas. Kevin y Wares se dan cuenta de que mientras mas se acercaban a esas montañas, mas bajaba la temperatura, hasta el punto en que un pony se pondría a temblar por el frio que hacia. Kevin y Wares quedan sorprendidos al ver lo que había entre aquellas montañas. Una enorme torre de hielo, no mas grande que las montañas, pero si bastante firme y solida, muy bien construida y siendo rodeada por un congelado valle verde. Los tres ponies miran nerviosos lo que parecía ser lo que buscan._

-Bueno… será mejor que investiguemos. –_Dijo Kevin, tragando saliva._

-Pero ¿No seria mejor decírselo a Celestia antes de hacer algo estúpido? –_Pregunto Wares._

-Estamos contra el tiempo, no creo que eso haga falta. –Kevin dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, con intenciones de entrar en la torre. -¿Quién me sigue? –Wares y Derpy lo pensaron unos segundos y decidieron seguir al alicornio, aun sin saber que clase de criatura les esperaba dentro de esta torre.

_El sol ya estaba comenzando a bajar, y Crashing Rai seguía caminando esperando llegar pronto a Pony Ville. Aun adolorido por su enfrentamiento la noche anterior, camino sin descanso hasta que finalmente había logrado volver a casa tras cinco años de ausencia. En su rostro se había dibujado una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar al ver aquel letrero que le daba la bienvenida a Pony Ville, para luego mirar su amado pueblo bajo el decadente sol._

-Estoy… en casa. _–Dijo con cansancio, pero feliz. Rápidamente se olvido del dolor y desplego sus alas para irse volando a toda velocidad en dirección a la casa de Fluttershy. El dolor y el cansancio ya no le importaban, habían pasado cinco años y el solo quería saber como se encontraba su amada pegaso. Su corazón se llenaba de alegría al ver que todo seguía igual en aquella hermosa casa de campo a las afueras del pueblo. El pegaso se llenaba de emoción al pararse frente a la puerta, pero su emoción se convirtió en confusión al abrirla y contemplar los destrozos en la sala de estar. Este se adentro unos cuantos pasos e intento llamar a quien se supone vive en ese lugar._

-¿Hola? ¿Fluttershy? _–Intentaba llamar a la pegaso con su bajo tono de voz, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Crashing solo pensaba que ella pudo haber salido y que podría volver en cualquier momento. El pegaso solo se quedo observando en el marco con la fotografía de el y Fluttershy, el cual yacia sobre una pequeña mesa. Se quedo por mucho rato observándolo, hasta que tras el sintió como alguien entraba en la casa._

-Disculpe señor ¿Quién es usted? –_Dijo aquella frágil y tierna voz tras el pegaso, pero el supo que no era la voz de Fluttershy. Crashing se dio media vuelta y vio a las dos crecidas ponies que acababan de entrar en la casa, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle, esta ultima quien le había hecho la pregunta. Ambas ponies quedaron con la boca abierta al contemplar a quien se supone había muerto hace ya cinco años._

-Hola. –_Saludo el pegaso con su bajo tono de voz y con una sonrisa_.

-¡Señor C-C-C-Cra-Crashing! _–Dijo Sweetie Belle, como si hubiese visto un fantasma._

-¡Esta… esta vivo! –_Dijo Apple Bloom con el mismo tono de impacto_.

-Vaya, cuanto han crecido. –_Dijo el pegaso aun con su bajo tono de voz. Ambas ponies corren a abrazar al pegaso, felices de que su supuesta muerte haya sido solo una mentira. –_A mi también me alegra verlas_._

-¡Todas las demás se van a poner muy felices por esto! _–Dijo Sweetie Belle, quien había derramado un par de lagrimas de emoción._

-Oigan ¿Qué ocurrio aquí? ¿Dónde esta Fluttershy? _–Pregunto Crashing. Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se separan del pegaso y se miran con preocupación al oir aquella pregunta del pegaso._

-Bueno, ella… ella. _–Dijo Sweetie Belle, bastante nerviosa._

-Ella desaparecio esta mañana. Mi hermana y todos los demás están muy preocupados buscándola. –_Respondio Apple Bloom. Crashing sintió un escalofrio y su mente comenzaba a armar un rompecabezas que le traía preocupación. Recordó al pony que lo ataco la noche anterior y luego recordó el marco con la fotografía que miraba hace unos pocos minutos. El pegaso pensó que si alguien rompió ese marco, fue porque quería llamar su atención. Crashing tomo el marco y lo estrello contra el piso, destrozándolo por completo ante la atónita mirada de Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle._

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –_Pregunto Sweetie Belle preocupada. Entre todos los pedasos de lo que quedaba del marco, Crashing solamente la fotografía, y pudo notar que tenia algo escrito al reverso._

-"Te subestime, pero te juro que no volverá a ocurrir. Yo mismo me encargare de que tus seas el que venga a mi. Te esperare en la plaza central a medianoche, o yo mismo me encargare de hacer sufrir a tu amada pegaso." _–Asi de simple estaba escrito este mensaje al reverso de la fotografía. La mirada de Crashing comenzó a mostrar una tremenda furia, la cual estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el control._

-No dejare que esto me pase, no de nuevo. –_Se dijo intentando mantener la calma, ya que no quería que le ocurriera lo que le paso antes. El solo se digio ante las otras dos ponies y les dijo:_ -Cuando todos vuelvan, no dejen que vuelvan a salir de Pony Ville, será muy peligroso, asi que quiero que todos se queden aquí. _–Ambas ponies asintieron con la cabeza mirando extrañadas al pegaso, quien corrió rápidamente hacia el exterior de la casa y desplego sus alas para dirigirse a la plaza central._

_En ese mismo momento, Kevin, Wares y Derpy habían logrado adentrarse bastante en aquella fría torre de hielo. En su interior se podía sentir lo espeso que era el hielo, tanto que no se podía ver a travez de este y solo parecía una estructura color celeste. Los tres ponies caminaban cautelosamente, siempre pendientes de una posible amenaza en el lugar._

-¡Que frio hace! ¿Quién podría traer tanto hielo en primavera? –_Se preguntaba Derpy._

-No lo se, pero posiblemente no son ponies. –Respondio Kevin. De pronto, Derpy logra ver algo extraño en una de las paredes, algo que parecía ser un par de redondas y brillantes luces color celeste, pero cuando la pegaso trato de verlas mas detenidamente, estas desaparecieron.

_-_Oigan ¿Vieron eso? –_Pregunto la pegaso de ojos bizcos, haciendo que ambos ponies prestaran atención a la pared que ella miraba._

-¿Ver que? –_Pregunto Wares, mirando la pared extrañado._

_-_Ese par de luces en la pared, casi parecían un par de ojos observándonos.

-Debe ser tu imaginación. Este lugar nos ha puesto a todos nerviosos. –_Dijo Kevin. Los ponies no se habían dado cuenta de que en la pared tras ellos habían aparecido aquellas luces. Parte del hielo de esa pared comenzaba a salir como si se hubiese derretido, pero comenzaba a tomar la forma de una criatura. Los tres ponies oyeron el ruido como de hielo romperse tras ellos, y se voltearon lentamente para contemplar aquel ser. Tenia forma de pony, pero su cuerpo parecía estar compuesto de hielo y escarcha brillante, sus orejas eran puntiagudas, sus dientes como filosos colmillos de hielo, y sus ojos eran aquellas luces celestes que Derpy había visto en la pared._

_-_¡AAAAAHHHHHH! –_Gritaron aterrados Wares y Derpy, mientras que Kevin era el primero en intentar darle un golpe. La pesuña de Kevin impacto fuertemente el solido rostro del monstruo, pero este no parecía adolorido por el golpe, y la que había resultado adolorida era la pesuña de Kevin. Aquel ser de hielo y escarcha asechaba a los tres ponies mientras que ellos no podían hacer nada para defenderse de el._

_-_¿Qué hacemos ahora? –_Pregunto Derpy con temor._

_-_¡Pues el plan B! –_Grito Kevin_

-¿Cuál es el plan B? –_Pregunto Wares, también aterrado._

_-_El mismo plan B de siempre ¡Correr! –_Los tres ponies comenzaron a huir rápidamente, siendo perseguidos por aquel solido y feroz monstruo. Ahora ellos ya sabían que clase de monstruo invadiría Equestria, y ahora su misión era salir de ese lugar, e informárselo a Celestia._

_La noche ya había caído, comenzaba a hacerse tarde y ya no había ningún pony por las calles de Pony Ville. En la plaza central, a pocos metros de la fuente de agua, Crashing esperaba paciente a quien se supone tenia que ver en ese lugar. El pegaso sabia que debía mantener el control de sus sentimientos para evitar perder el control como le ocurrio hace ya cinco años, trayéndole solo dolor físico e interno por el sufrimiento de sus amigos. Crashing se mantenía concentrado en sus pensamientos hasta que pudo oir el sonido de unos sigilosos paso aproximarse a el. Miro seriamente a aquel pony que le ataco la noche anterior, con su respectiva vestimenta oscura, mostrando solo parte de su amarillento pelaje y sus dos dorados ojos. Crashing camino lentamente hacia el, hasta que ambos quedaron a pocos metros de frente. El pegaso verde comenzó a sentir preocupación al no ver a Fluttershy cerca._

_-_Veo que decidiste venir. Eres un pony muy valiente. –_Dijo el misterioso pony con su fría voz._

_-_Aquí me tienes ¿Dónde esta Fluttershy? –_Pregunto Crashing, molesto pero intentando mantener el control._

_-_En ningún momento dije que te la devolvería. Primero quiero que me hagas un favor.

-¿Y por que debería hacerle un favor al pony que intento matarme?

-Deberas hacerlo si quieres que tu amada siga con vida. –_Crashing solamente se quedo pensando en silencio, pero no había ninguna duda en su respuesta._

-OK ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –_Pregunto seriamente, pero decidido a obedecer._

_-_Mi Señor perdió su corona en Equestria hace cientos de años. Necesito que la localices y me la entregues.

-¿Y como se supone que encontrare una corona perdida hace cientos de años? –_Pregunto el pegaso molesto._

_-_Uno de mis agentes ya ubico la corona. Se encuentra en una de las habitaciones del palacio real de Canterlot. Solo tienes que ir, recuperarla y entregármela. Eso es todo.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Luego de tus intentos de asesinarme?

-Mi Señor pensaba que podrias ser un obstáculo en la recuperación de su corona.

-Si soy un obstáculo para el, tiene que haber un motivo. ¿Y por que secuestraste a Fluttershy?

-Para asegurarme de que me hagas este favor. Mira, Mi Rey solamente quiere su corona, nada mas. Solo la recuperara y se ira. _–Crashing no era capaz de creer en las palabras de ese pony, pero aun asi debía ser cauteloso por la vida de Fluttershy. Crashing solamente decidió acceder a su petición, pero a su manera._

_-_Muy bien, recuperare la corona. Pero … TU AUN ME DEBES ALGO. –_Dijo el pegaso, alzando la voz con dificultad._

_-_¿Algo? –_Se pregunto el otro pony. En ese momento, contemplo como Crashing invoco su fuego interno en su pesuña derecha, y se lo lanzo con intenciones de herirlo. El pony no se movio de su lugar, y parecía que estaba dispuesto a recibir ese flameante ataque._

_-_¡Te tengo! –_Dijo Crashing, pero inmediatamente vio como ese pony recibió las llamas con su casco derecho, y las mantuvo en ese lugar, siendo capaz el ahora de controlarlas. Crashing quedo completamente atónito al ver como aquel pony ahora era el dueño de sus llamas, ya que solo los ponies de su familia que conocieran su demoniaco "don" eran capaces de controlar sus llamas de esa manera. El pony miro sonriente a Crashing para luego devolverle su propio ataque, y este no pudo hacer la misma acción de retener el fuego en su casco, y termino recibiendo su propio ataque de lleno, cayendo al suelo herido con múltiples quemaduras._

-Tu nunca aprendes. –_Dijo mirando al malherido pegaso en el piso. –_Te lo dire ahora, porque tarde o temprano moriras. Tu no eres el único con fuego demoniaco en su sangre. Debes pensar mejor a quien vas a atacar. –_El pony misterioso revelo sus alas a través de su traje, y despego del suelo, dejando a Crashing gravemente herido en el piso. El pegaso se levanto e intento utilizar sus poderes de bendición y curar sus quemaduras con la ayuda de su propio fuego, pero por alguna razón no funcionaba, y el pegaso tendría que recuperar la corona aguantando el dolor en su cuerpo. Ahora el no tenia otra opción mas que volver a Canterlot luego de cinco años. Mientras volaba maltrecho a la luz de la noche, el solo pensaba en las dudas que yacían en su mente._

_-_Es un pegaso, y también tiene mis poderes. ¿Quién demonios es el? –_Se preguntaba a si mismo, y presentía que pronto encontraría la respuesta a aquella interrogante._

_En ese mismo momento, en algún punto escondido cerca de Pony Ville, el pegaso misterioso aterrizaba y miraba seriamente al ser que le esperaba en ese lugar. Este era transparente, pero de color verde claro, y se veian sus helados órganos internos a través de su solida piel. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas y sus ojos eran celeste y sin pupila, sus dientes filosos y se podía ver el aire helado a su alrededor. El pony se le hacerco para informarle lo ocurrido._

-Ya esta hecho. Tu rey recuperara su corona para mañana. –_Dijo el pony._

-Era de esperarse. Cuando la hayas recuperado, enviare un pequeño ataque de advertencia a la capital. De esa forma, este mundo sabra de su inminente perdición. –_Dijo aquel ser de hielo._

_-_Lo deje todo para poder servirle a tu mundo, pero ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella? –_Dijo el pony observando lo que había tras el. Se puede ver a Fluttershy tirada en el piso inmóvil, con la mirada perdida y apenas siendo capaz de respirar por el tremendo frio en su cuerpo que la paralizaba._

_-_Pienso convertirla en mi próximo experimento, aprovechando que la haz traído. Quiero ver que pasa si introduzco la fría sangre de un ser de nuestro mundo en un equino común como ella. Es una suerte que esta pegaso sea capaz de mantenerse con vida psicológicamente. _–Fluttershy podía oir cada palabra de lo que harían con ella mientras una yacia paralizada en el suelo sin poder hacer nada al respecto. En la mente de la pegaso solo pasaba el recuerdo de lo que ocurrio la noche anterior._

_Ella se mantenía despierta pese a lo tarde que era, solo teniendo en mente la imagen de la pony de la capucha café. De repente, la pegaso escucha el sonido de alguien tocando su puerta._

_-_¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora? –_Ella camino hasta la entrada y abrió la puerta, contemplando a aquel pony cubierto completamente por un traje negro, pero al ver el dorado color e sus ojos, la pegaso tuvo un leve recuerdo del rostro de su querido amigo._

¿Crashing? –_Pregunto la pegaso al reconocer aquellos ojos, pero al oir ese nombre, el pony puso sus cascos sobre el cuello de Fluttershy y comenzó a estrangularla con fuerza. Blaze escucho el ruido de los muebles cayendo y siendo golpeados mientras que Fluttershy intentaba oponer resistencia ante el ataque del individuo. El águila bajo inmediatamente a ayudar a su dueña, pero el pony lo alejo con violencia, dándole un fuerte golpe con su casco, haciendo que Blaze impacte una repisa con libros, y estos le terminaron cayendo encima. Fluttershy no pudo oponer mas resistencia ante el ataque y cayo inconsciente ante los cascos de su secuestrador. Luego, este vio, entre el caos en la sala, la fotografía de los sonrientes Crashing y Fluttershy, y supo en ese momento como llamar la atención del pegaso._

_El recuerdo de Fluttershy termina, mostrando la perdida mirada en su rostro, mientras era paralizada por el frio de aquel monstruo frente a ella._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas comienzan a ponerse asi? –Pensaba ella. –Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. No quiero morir de esta manera. –el pony frente a ella la miraba seriamente. La pegaso pudo ver en sus dorados ojos un poco de misericordia hacia ella. -¿Por qué sus ojos me recuerdan a Crashing? ¿Sera que lo extraño tanto como para comenzar a ver cosas? –La pegaso solo se refugiaba en sus dolorosos pensamientos, tratando de ignorar aquel frio que la mantenía inmóvil._

_Las cosas comienzan a hacerse complicadas para los ponies de Equestria. ¿Quién es aquel misterioso pegaso en el traje negro? ¿Qué es lo que hay en esa helada torre que descubrieron Kevin, Derpy y Wares? ¿Qué es "La Corona" que debe recuperar Crashing? ¿Qué pasara con Fluttershy? Y lo mas importante… ¿Quién esta detrás de todo esto? Esas son las interrogantes que muy pronto se descubrirán._


	4. Capitulo 4: Revelando Dudas

**Capitulo 4: Revelando Dudas**

_Ya era bastante tarde aquella noche, y todos los ponies se habían reunido en Sweet Apple Acres, frustrados por no haber encontrado a Fluttershy._

_-_¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Aun no la han encontrado?! –_Gritaba Rainbow Dash, frustrada y furiosa._

_-_No. Tampoco hay rastro de ella fuera del pueblo. –_Dijo Rarity._

_-_Y Twilight no estaba en Canterlot. Solo le pudimos pedir ayuda a Spike. –_Dijo Scootaloo. Sin embargo, de todos los presentes, quien parecía estar mas pensativa era AppleJack, quien estaba siendo acompañada por su hermano Big McIntosh. Ella no había dicho nada desde que se habían vuelto a reunir, y esto llamo la atención de Rarity._

_-_¿Ocurre algo, querida? Haz estado en silencio todo este tiempo. Necesitamos que nos ayudes a tomar decisiones. –_Dijo la unicornio._

_-_Se que sonara raro, pero hay algo mas en todo esto. –_Respondio AppleJack._

_-_¿De que estas hablando? –_Pregunto Rarity. AppleJack cerro sus ojos y comenzó a recordar lo que ocurrio cuando fue al Bosque EverFree junto con su hermano._

_Ambos ponies caminaban por el oscuro bosque mientras comenzaba a anochecer. Big Mac caminaba junto a AppleJack, quien a su vez era guiada por Winona, su perra mascota y ayudante, quien con su olfato guiaba a ambos ponies terrestres._

_-_AppleJack, deberíamos regresar, sabes que es peligroso esta aquí de noche. –_Dijo Big Mac mientras que el bosque se comenzaba a hacer mas oscuro._

_-_¿Qué dices? Fluttershy puede estar en peligro aquí ahora mismo. Yo no la dejare ¿Tú la dejarías? –_Pregunto AJ._

_-_Nnop. –_Respondio Big Mac, suspirando resignado. A medida que siguieron caminando, se dieron cuenta de que Winona los había guiado a un lugar que ambos ponies reconocían. Aquel ancho roble con forma de una acogedora casa, también conocido como el hogar de la zebra Zecora. Ambos miraron extrañados a Winona, ya que por alguna razón, su olfato canino los había guiado hasta ese lugar._

-¿Estas segura de que es aquí? –_Pregunto AppleJack y Winona solo respondio con un ladrido. La pony se acercó y toco la puerta, para luego obtener la respuesta de la zebra._

_-_AppleJack, mi querida amiga honesta ¿Qué te trae a tocar a estas horas mi puerta? –_Saludo Zecora con su característica forma de hablar._

-Hola Zecora. Fluttershy desaparecio esta mañana. ¿no ha venido por aquí? –_Pregunto la pony. Zecora solo guardo silencio por un momento y respondio a su pregunta._

-Me temo que tu amiga no ha venido a mi morada, aunque no he prestado mucha atención, en otros problemas estoy consentrada.

-¿Problema? ¿Qué clase de problemas?

-Peligros inminentes de otros mundo se avecinan. Y es muy urgente que Twilight este libro reciba. –_Zecora tomo de su mesa un libro azul, que al parecer no tenia portada, solo se veía su tapa completamente azul. –_Pensaba entregárselo a la princesa personalmente, pero seria mucho mejor que se lo entregues tu. Debo advertirte que esto es muy urgente. –_Dijo la zebra mientras le entregaba el libro a la pony granjera._

_-_¿Urgente? ¿Qué es esto? –_Pregunto AJ mientras recibía el libro._

_-_De mi gente este libro me fue entregado, y tal parece que en secreto nuestro mundo esta siendo atacado. Lo traduje para que Twilight pudiese entenderlo, y asi a ese peligro poder enfrentarlo.

-Espera, no comprendo. ¿Qué peligro es ese?

-Parece que una dimensión alterna acaba de llegar a Equestria, y yo no estoy segura si siquiera lo sabe Celestia. Entregale el libro a Twilight y de esa forma podrán cobatirlo, pero de lo contrario, nuestro mundo… será absorbido. –_AppleJack y Big Mac se miraron algo nerviosos, al parecer ellos no habían entendido mucho de lo que ella hablaba._

_-_De acuerdo… se lo entregare a Twi. Ella sabra que hacer. –_Ambos ponies se despidieron de la zebra y decidieron regresar a Pony Ville para evitar los peligros nocturnos en el bosque._

_El recuerdo de AppleJack termina mientras miraba pensativa el libro azul que le había entregado Zecora._

_-_¿Entonces debes entregarle ese libro a Twilight? –_Pregunto Rarity, y la pony de las manzanas solo asintió con la cabeza._

_-_Pero si se trata de un peligro inminente, no sabría si esperar a Twilight o buscar a Fluttershy. No se que hacer. –_En ese momento, todos los ponies sienten el ruido de una especie de rugido que nunca antes habían oído, y al parecer se estaba aproximando a la granja. Por las ventanas comenzaron a entrar un par de luces que se fueron en cuestión de segundos. El ruido y las luces despertaron a Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle, quienes dormían en la habitación de arriba por lo tarde que era aquella noche. Ambas bajaron rápidamente, y no dudaron en preguntar acerca del ruido._

_-_Oigan ¿Qué es ese ruido? –_Pregunto Apple Bloom mientras frotaba sus ojos por el sueño, mientras que Sweetie Belle solamente bostezaba._

_-_No lo se, pero será mejor que vayamos a ver. _–Dijo Rainbow Dash, siendo la primera en salir, seguida de SpitFire, Scootaloo y luego los demás ponies. Pusieron su atención en la extraña maquina metálica de la que provenía el ruido y las luces, y esta se estaba deteniendo frente al granero. Al detenerse, la maquina apago sus luces. Todos los ponies se acercaban cautelosamente mientras que de la maquina se abría una de sus puertas. Todos los ponies fueron capaces de reconocer a Twilight, quien se bajaba del vehiculo extremadamente mareada luego de ese largo y veloz viaje._

_-_¡Twilight! –_Grito Pinkie Pie, quien dio un gigantesco salto y cayo abrazando a Twilight, haciendo que esta perdiera el balance y cayeran ambas ponies al piso. Twilight se recupero del mareo y comenzó a saludar a sus amigas._

_-_Es bueno verlos a todos juntos. –_Dijo Twilight._

_-_Saludos, Princesa Twilight. –_Dijo SpitFire haciéndole su respectiva reverencia a la princesa._

_-_¿SpitFire? ¿La capitana de los Wonderbolts? –_Pregunto Twilight confundida al verla en ese lugar. -_¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí? –_Al preguntar, todos se miraron algo tristes al darle la noticia a Twilight._

_-_Fluttershy desaparecio. Pasamos todo el dia buscándola. SpitFire se quedo a ayudarnos. –_Respondio AppleJack. El rostro de Twilight mostraba preocupación ante aquella noticia, mientras que Skarlet, la unicornio que la trajo hasta ese lugar bajaba del vehiculo y camino hasta quedar junto a ella._

_-_¡Eso es terrible! ¡Volvere a Canterlot cuanto antes y dare la orden para que sea buscada por toda Equestria! –_Dijo Twilight_

_-_Por cierto, Zecora me dijo que te entregara esto. –_Dijo AJ, entregándole el libro azul a Twilight._

_-_¿Qué es esto? –_Pregunto tomando el libro con su magia y mirándolo cuidadosamente._

_-_No los se. Supuse que tu lo sabrias. Como sea, mañana mismo buscaremos a Fluttershy un poco mas lejos de Pony Ville. –_Al oir aquellas palabras, Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle se miraron nerviosas, ya que ella recordaron que debían evitar que salieran de Pony Ville._

-¡No pueden irse de aquí! –_Grito Apple Bloom sin pensar. Todos los ponies comenzaron a mirar a Apple Bloom bastante confundidos._

_-_¿Que corrales estas diciendo? –_Pregunto AppleJack._

_-_¡Crashing nos dijo que es peligroso salir del pueblo! –_Dijo Sweetie Belle con una mirada nerviosa. Al oir el nombre de Crashing, todos quedaron extrañados y Twilight se sobresaltó, ya que era vital que la menor cantidad de ponies supieran que el pegaso seguía con vida._

_-_Espera ¿Dijeron Crashing? –_Pregunto Rainbow Dash._

_-_¿De que están hablando? ¡Ustedes saben que Crashing murió hace cinco años! –_Dijo AppleJack, mostrándose molesta con las dos ponies._

-¡Pero el esta vivo! –_Grito Apple Bloom_

_-_¡Si, estuvo en casa de Fluttershy! –_Dijo también Sweetie Belle. Todos estaban muy confundidos, y AppleJack estaba furiosa, pero fue Twilight la que actuo rápido para calmar la situación. _

_-_Tranquila AppleJack. Deja que yo hable con ellas un segundo. –_Dijo Twilight de forma calmada, haciendo que AppleJack suspirara y se calmara un poca._

_-_Esta… esta bien Twi. –_Twilight primero fue hacia donde estaba Skarlet, y silenciosamente le susurro al oído. –_Que nadie lo sepa. –_La unicornio tardo en comprender el mensaje, pero al final solo asintió con la cabeza. Twilight fue junta a Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle hasta el granero y cerró la puerta para quedar a solas con ellas._

_-_Muy bien, contéstenme un par de preguntas. Crashing estuvo aquí ¿cierto? –_Pregunto Twilight en voz baja para que los demás ponies no las oyeran._

_-_Si, estuvo en casa de Fluttershy. –_respondio Apple Bloom._

_-_Muy bien ¿Alguien mas lo vio a parte de ustedes dos? –_Pregunto nuevamente Twilight en voz baja._

_-_No, solo nosotras dos. –_respondio Sweetie Belle._

_-_OK ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrio ahí?

-Le dijimos que Fluttershy había desaparecido después de que pregunto por ella. –_respondio Apple Bloom._

_-_Luego nos dijo que no dejaramos que nadie saliera de Pony Ville, que era muy peligroso. Y luego se fue. –_Continuo Sweetie Belle._

_-_¿Les dijo hacia donde hiba?

-No –_Respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo._

-Muy bien, ahora necesitare que ambas me hagan un favor a mi. Nadie se debe enterar de que Crashing sigue con vida. Se arriesgan muchas vidas si lo hacen.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –_Pregunto Apple Bloom, viéndose sorprendida al igual que Sweetie Belle._

_-_Ni yo misma lo se.

-OK Twilight. Lo prometemos.

-Muy bien, ahora salgamos. Le deben una disculpa a AJ. –_Las tres ponies salieron del granero y se reunieron con el resto del grupo. AppleJack esperaba seria a las dos ponies, pero fue Twilight quien hablo por ellas._

_-_Disculpalas AppleJack. Parece que ambas tuvieron un extraño sueño. –_Dijo Twilight, disimulando lo ocurrido._

_-_Lo siento, hermana. –_Se disculpo Apple Bloom._

_-_Perdon. –_Se disculpo Sweetie Belle con la mirada baja._

_-_Descuiden, aquí no ocurrio nada. –_Dijo la pony granjera mostrándole una sonrisa a ambas._

_-_Aun asi no será necesario que busquen fuera de Pony Ville, AppleJack. Yo me preocupare de enviar a pegasos que cubran cada rincón de Equestria para encontrar a Fluttershy. _–Dijo Twilight._

_-_¿Estas segura Twilight?

-Asi es. No se preocupen. Yo me ocupare de todo. –_Dijo mostrándoles una sonrisa, pero solo lo hacia para evitar que salieran de Pony Ville._

_-_Esta bien Twi. Cubriremos todo Pony Ville hasta encontrarla. _–Luego de eso, Twilight comenzó a despedirse de sus amigas._

_-_Muy bien. Debo volver a Canterlot para dar la orden de búsqueda. ¿Podrias llevarme, Skarlet?

-Lo que usted ordene, Princesa. –_Dijo la unicornio, volviendo a entrar en su vehiculo._

_-_Espera ¿Por qué viniste, Twilight? –_Pregunto Pinkie Pie, haciendo que Twilight se pusiera nerviosa, ya que ellas no podía decirles el verdadero motivo y no tenia otra excusa._

_-_Em… pues por… esto… ¡Por el libro! –_Respondio la alicornio._

_-_¿Por el libro? Crei que no sabias acerca del libro. –_Dijo AppleJack._

_-_¡Claro que sabia!

-¿Estas segura? –_Pregunto Rarity con una mirada sospechosa._

_-_Por supuesto. Bueno ya es tarde y me tengo que ir. ¡Adios! –_Se despidió Twilight entrando al vehiculo, el cual comenzó a hacer rugir su motor y acelero rápidamente._

-¡Adios! –_Se despidieron todos juntos._

_-_Bueno, será mejor que comencemos a buscar nuevamente! –_Dijo AppleJack, siendo seguida por todos los ponies. A pesar de la situación que acababa de ocurrir, todos debían concentrarse en lo realmente importante, encontrar a Fluttershy._

_En algún punto ubicado cerca de Pony Ville, se encontraba aquel helado monstruo que aun tenia a Fluttershy paralizada. La pegaso se encontraba colgando desde una heladas cadenas que mantenían apresados sus cascos delanteros, pero lo pero era que su cuerpo estaba palido, como si el aire frio se hubiese adentrado demasiado en su cuerpo. El misterioso pegaso del traje negro había entrado en la sala, contemplando lo que habían hecho con la pegaso._

_-_¿No deberías asegurarte de que tu cómplice haga su trabajo? –_Pregunto aquel ser de hielo._

-Estaba por ir a verlo, solo quería saber si necesitabas algo.

-Por ahora no. Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho ¿cierto? –_Le pregunto el monstruo a la pegaso, pero ella solo susurraba algo que apenas se podía oir._

_-_…

-¿Qué dices? –_Dijo acercando su oreja a la boca de la pegaso para oírla mejor._

_-_… -_Sin embargo, pese a sus susurros, la pegaso apenas se mantenía consciente._

_-_¡No te oigo! –_Dijo de forma burlesca, mientras acercaba mas su oreja._

_-_No me… rendiré. –_Al escuchar esas palabras de la decaída pegaso, este monstruo se largo a reir con su risa macabra._

_-_¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡"No me rendiré"! ¡Me encanta esta juego!

-¿Juego? –_Pregunto el pony._

_-_Veras. Acostumbro a torturar a mis experimentos hasta que se rinden, y cuando me piden que los mate, yo simplemente los mato. Pero lo que hace divertido este juego, es el ver cuanto tiempo son capaces de aguantar antes de querer morir. –_Dicho esto, el monstruo clavo una jeringa con un brillante liquido celeste en una de las patas traseras de la pegaso, haciendo que ella dejase escapar un desgarrador grito de dolor._

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH! –_luego de gritar, Fluttershy decayó nuevamente, volviendo a repetir las mismas palabras. –_No… me… rendiré. No… me… rendiré. –_El pony la contemplaba seriamente, pero en sus dorados ojos se podía ver la lastima que el sentía por ella. Decidió simplemente darse la vuelta e irse de ese frio lugar, intentando olvidarse de la pegaso y concentrarse en su próximo cometido._

_Faltaba poco para que amaneciera, y Crashing acababa de volver a poner sus cascos en Canterlot luego de varios años sin estar en ese lugar. El pegaso, aun con su cuerpo herido, decidio ir al palacio para recuperar la corona y asi salvar a Fluttershy lo mas pronto posible. Mientras corria por las calles de Canterlot sin prestar atención a lo que se le ponía al frente, termino chocando con una pony cubierta por una capucha café, cayendo ambos al suelo. Al caer, la pony perdió su capucha._

_-_Lo siento. –_Dijo Crashing, levantándose del suelo y volviendo a retomar su carrera hacia el palacio. Sin embargo, la otra pony solo se le quedo mirando extrañada, como si hubiese visto algo que nunca hubiese esperado ver._

_-Ese pelaje. Esa crin. –Se quedo pensativa la pony mientras aun yacia embobada en el suelo. -¿Crashing? –Penso ella, al parecer reconociendo al pegaso. Ella solo volvió a ponerse su capucha y salio persiguiendo al pegaso a toda velocidad, dejando caer accidentalmente una fotografía, de la cual no se pudo ver su contenido, ya que esta cayo boca abajo. Crashing continuaba su galope a toda velocidad. El pegaso ya podía ver el palacio desde el lugar en el que estaba, pero a pocas calles de el, termino siendo interceptado violentamente por la misma pony de la capucha café con la que se había estrellado minutos antes. Crashing se levanto rápidamente del piso y se dispuso a pelear con quien se había estrellado con el, ya que al parecer había sido apropósito._

_-_¿Quieres pelear? OK, TU lo quisiste. –_Dijo el pegaso con un rostro de furia. Sin embargo, la pony se levanto lentamente y miro detenidamente el rostro del pegaso._

_-_¡Si! ¡Eres Crashing! ¡Lo sabia! –_Dijo la pony con un rostro lleno de emosion._

_-_¿Te conozco? –_Preguto el pegaso, bajando la guardia._

_-_Algo asi. Crei que habias muerto. ¿Qué te ocurrio?

-Dime quien eres. –_Insistía el pegaso._

_-_¿Cómo fue que volviste a la vida?

-¿Quién eres? –_El pegaso se veía molesto porque ella no respondia a su pregunta. Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio, los cuales ella rompió mientras acomodaba su capucha para cubrir bien su crin._

_-_Quien soy yo, eso no importa ahora. Pero lo que si importa es lo que estas haciendo tu aquí.

-Vine porque quiero salvar a la pony que amo, y estoy dispuesto a volver a "morir" por ella. ¿Por qué sabes tanto sobre mi?

-Porque yo soy muy cercana a ti. Tu no me recuerdas, porque eras muy pequeño. –_La pony guardo silencio unos instantes antes de continuar. –_Asi que lo haces por la pony de los animales. Pienso que no deberías arriesgar tu vida por ella. No es mas que un estorbo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?! –_Grito Crashing furioso, a pesar de que le fue muy difícil hacerlo. –_No tengo tiempo que perder discutiendo contigo. Tengo algo muy importante que hacer. –_Dijo dispuesto a volver a irse corriendo hasta el palacio._

_-_Pero si es importante para ti, te ayudare. –_Crashing se volvió a detener luego de eso._

_-_¿Ayudarme? ¿Cómo piensas ayudarme? –_Pregunto el pegaso verde._

_-_Te será muy difícil entrar al palacio sin hacerle daño a algún pony. Ya nadie puede entrar muy fácilmente después de lo que ocurrio hace cinco años.

-¿Y tu me ayudaras a entrar?

-Yo no, pero conozco al pony que puede hacerlo. –_Crashing tuvo que pensarlo unos segundos. Si quería entrar al palacio por el mismo, tendría que herir a los guardias, y el no quería hacerle eso a algún pony inocente._

_-_De… de acuerdo. Aceptare tu ayuda, pero luego me diras quien eres.

-Trato hecho. ¡Sigueme! –_Crashing se fue siguiendo a la pegaso de la capucha, cauteloso de que si su ayuda le serviría o solo fuese una trampa de algún enemigo desconocido, pero el lo hizo solo para descubrir porque esa pegaso sabia tanto sobre el._

_El sol ya comenzaba a levantarse, pero los problemas entre Kevin, Derpy y Wares estaban muy complicados. Los tres ponies habían huido toda la noche del equino de hielo que les perseguía. Ahora los tres se encontraban exhaustos, aun sin poder huir de la torre helada._

_-_¡Wares idiota! ¡Dijiste que aquí estaba la salida! –_Le gritaba Kevin al unicornio verde, mientras que el solo trataba de recuperar su aliento por lo cansado que estaba._

_-_¡Estoy seguro de que estaba por aquí! ¡Posiblemente la cambiaron de lugar! –_Dijo Wares._

_-_¿Cambiarla de lugar? ¡Eso es una locura!

-¡Bueno, esto es una torre de hielo solido! ¡Esto también es una locura! –_Ambos ponies discutían entre ellos y no prestaban atención al problema que tenían en sus cascos, por lo que fue Derpy quien tuvo que detener esta discusión._

_-_¡YA BASTA! ¡Se que los tres estamos nerviosos y cansados, pero no debemos pelearnos y tenemos que ver como salir de aquí! –_Kevin y Wares decidieron dejar de pelear y hacerle caso a Derpy._

_-_OK, pero primero debemos deshacernos de ese pony de hielo o lo que sea que nos este persiguiendo. –_Dijo Kevin. Los tres ponies se asomaron cuidadosamente hasta el frio pasillo, logrando ver al frio monstruo que seguía ahí buscándoles. Kevin pudo notar que atreves de su brillante, solida y transparente figura, se podían ver sus órganos internos, y pudo hacer surgir una idea en la cabeza del alicornio. Kevin se paro en medio del pasillo y apunto con su cuerno hacia el equino de hielo, quien ya había sido capaz de notar la presencia del alicornio y comenzó a galopar velozmente hacia el. Kevin concentro su magia en su cuerno por unos segundos, para luego disparar un poderoso resplandor mágico hacia el equino de hielo, logrando atravesar su helada piel y unos cuantos de sus órganos. La sangre del monstruo era de un color celeste muy brillante, y esta comenzaba a esparcirse por el piso en forma de charco bajo el cadáver sin vida del helado equino, para que este luego comenzara a derretirse como el hielo normal._

_-_Use mucha magia para matarlo. Son mas duros de lo que parecen. –_Dijo Kevin con algo de cansancio._

_-_Pero funciono. Ahora ya no nos molestara. –_Dijo Derpy. Los tres ponies vieron filtrarse la luz del sol desde una escalera al final del pasillo, comenzando a pensar que esa podía ser la salida. Los tres ponies no tardaron en escapar por ese lugar, pero al salir se dieron cuenda de que las cosas se habían complicado bastante. Estaban justo en la cima de la torre, y en ese lugar había por lo menos una docena de equinos de hielo, los cuales comenzaron a asecharlos al verlos salir. Kevin apenas había sido capaz de matar a uno, y el alicornio dudaba mucho si podría con una docena._

_-_¿Y ahora que? –_Pregunto Wares asustado._

_-_¡No lo se! –_Dijo Kevin con temor en su rostro. Justo cuando todo ya parecía perdido, los tres ponies logran ver por los aires un carruaje real, en el cual venían las hermanas reales Celestia y Luna, además de otro cuatro guardias pegaso que tiraban del carruaje._

_-_¡Al ataque guardias! ¡Ayuden a esos ponies! –_Les ordeno Celestia, y los guardias dejaron el carruaje posado en la cima de la torre y se prepararon para combatir a los equinos de hielo. -_¡Rapido, suban! –_Grito Celestia a los tres ponies para que escaparan y corrieran a su carruaje. De pronto, uno de los equinos de hielo comenzó a brillar, llamando la atención de todos los ponies. Este brillaba hasta que comenzaba a encandilar a quien lo veía, para luego terminar estallando en miles de filosos y puntiagudos cristales de hielo, los cuales salían como balas a su alrededor._

_-_¡Cuidado! –_Grito Luna al ver al monstruo explotar. Los cristales rebotaban en el solido cuerpo de los otros equinos de hielo, pero no ocurria lo mismo con los guardias pegaso, los cuales eran atravesados por los cristales, muriendo los cuatro de forma instantánea. Por suerte, los demás ponies habían logrado protegerse justo a tiempo tras el carruaje real, pero los demás equinos de hielo se acercaban a ellos._

_-_¡Mierda! ¡Derpy ayudame! –_Grito Kevin, poniéndose en el lugar de los guardias y preparándose para tirar del carruaje. Derpy no tardo en hacer lo mismo. Cuando estuvieron a punto de despegar, otro de los equinos de hielo comenzó a brillar de la misma forma que el anterior._

_-_¡Todos abajo! ¡AHORA! –_Grito Celestia y todos los ponies agacharon la cabeza para esconderse dentro del carruaje. Justo en el momento en el que el frio monstruo exploto, el carruaje ya había despegado justo a tiempo, haciendo que los cristales rebotaran tras este, protegiendo a los ponies en su interior, y por suerte también a Derpy y a Kevin, quienes estaban al frente de este. Celestia comenzó a ver si todos los ponies estaban bien, y por suerte todos lo estaban, salvo la Princesa Luna, quien aun no podía levantarse y comenzaba a salir un charco de sangre bajo ella._

_-_¡Hermana! –_Grito Celestia al ver a su hermana sangrando, logrando ver que uno de los cristales se había incrustado justo en su costado._

_-_¡Eso si… que duele! –_Dijo Luna, quejándose de dolor al sentir el frio cristal._

_-_¿¡Que ocurrio!? –_Pregunto Kevin al no poder ver que ocurria._

_-_¡Luna esta herida! –_Dijo Wares._

_-_¡Oh Dios! –_Dijo Derpy con mucha preocupación. Celestia utilizo su magia para retirar cuidadosamente el cristal del costado de su hermana, pero este se había logrado incrustar bastante profundo, y Luna gritaba de dolor a medida de que perdia sangre en este proceso. Mientras tanto, Wares rompia las telas de los asientos del del carruaje, y con ayuda de su magia, improviso unos vendajes, los cuales coloco cuidadosamente sobre la herida de Luna una vez le fue retirado el cristal, cubriéndola por completo._

_-_eso ayudara, pero la herida fue muy profunda. No se si logre resistir hasta llegar a Canterlot. –_Dijo Wares con tristeza al ver a Celestia abrazando a su hermana y comenzando a llorar._

_-_¡Luna… por favor… resiste! –_Decia Celestia entre llantos, mientras que Luna había perdido el conocimiento luego de sentir el dolor al retirarle el cristal. Estaba por pagarse un precio muy alto, solo por descubrir que era lo que acababa de llegar a Equestria con intención de destruirla, y si ese parecía ser el costo, los ponies estaban luchando en una guerra que estaba prácticamente perdida._

_Mientras tanto, en Canterlot, Crashing y la pegaso de la capucha habían logrado llegar a una de las tantas casas ubicadas por las calles del reino. En todo el camino, ninguno de los ponies habían dicho una sola palabra, por lo que el pegaso decidio hacerle una pregunta para romper el silencio._

_-_¿Qué hacemos aquí? –_Pregunto en su bajo tono de voz._

_-_Ya veras. –_La pegaso toco el timbre de aquella casa, y quien le había abierto la puerta fue una unicornio, al parecer adolecente, color plomo suave y de crin rubia, y en su costado un muffin como cutie mark. Aquella unicornio se le hacia muy familia a Crashing._

_-_¡Señorita Fleeting Wing! ¿Qué la trae por aquí tan temprano? –_Pregunto la unicornio, dirigiéndose a la pegaso de la capucha._

_-_Hola Dinky ¿Podemos pasar? –_Pregunto la pegaso. Crashing se sorprende al oir el nombre de la unicornio, comenzando a recordar que ella era la hija de Kevin y Derpy._

_-_Por supuesto. Pero tendrán que esperar un momento en la sala, mi abuelo no se a levantado.

-OK. –_Ambos pegasos entran en la casa y se quedan en la sala de estar. Crashing se refugiaba en sus pensamientos mientras pasaban los minutos en los que ellos esperaban en la sala._

_-Dinky esta aquí. Es posible que Kevin y Derpy también estén aquí. Seria grandioso volverlos a ver. –pensaba el pegaso con emoción, llamando la atención de la poni de la capucha._

-¿En que estas pensando? –_Pregunto ella._

_-_En… bueno… Ella dijo que te llamabas Fleeting Wing.

-Jaja, es cierto, pero ese es solo mi alias. No le revelo mi verdadero nombre a cualquiera.

-OK, pero hasta que tu me lo reveles, yo te llamare asi. –_En ese momento , se escuchan los pasos de alguien aproximarse. Ambos pegasos solo contemplan a quienes tenían en frente. Uno de ellos era Dinky, a quien ya habían visto minutos antes, otra era una pony terrestre color amarillo palido, de crin y cola naranja y esponjadas y su cutie mark eran tres zanahorias, y esta pony también era una conocida de Crashing. El otro pony era un unicornio color marrón, melena del mismo color pero mas oscura, llevaba una camisa negra y su cutie mark era un extraño circulo con colores._

_-_¡Oye! ¡Yo te conosco! –_Dijo la pony de la melena anaranjada._

_-_¡Hola Carrot! Hace mucho que no te veía. –_Saludo Crashing a la pony terrestre._

_-_¿SE-SEÑOR CRASHING? ¡Nos dijeron que había muerto! –_Dijo Dinky, reconociendo al pegaso._

_-_Bueno, todos pensaban lo mismo.

-¡Pero estuve en su funeral!

-¿Funeral? ¿Me hicieron un funeral? Vaya, no lo sabia.

-¿Qué esta ocurriendo? –_Pregunto el unicornio marron, ya que el no tenia idea de lo que ocurria. De esa forma, Crashing tuvo que resumir todo lo ocurrido hace cinco años hasta ese preciso momento, intentando perder la menor cantidad de tiempo posible._

_-_Ya veo, entonces tienes que entrar al palacio. –_Dijo el pony marron._

_-_Asi es ¿Me puedes ayudar? –_Pregunto Crashing._

_-_Soy el pony indicado. Por cierto, me llamo Lofty Dye. –_Dijo saludando al pegaso._

-Crashing Rai. –_Ambos ponies chocaron los cascos en señal de saludo. -_¿Y como me puedes ayudar? ¿Tienes algún disfraz?

-Tengo algo mejor. Dinky, necesito que me traigas unas cortinas, un florero y la tapa de una de las ollas de la cocina. –_La unicornio solo asintió con la cabeza y fue rápidamente a buscar los objetos que Lofty le pidió. En menos de un minuto, Dinky trajo un florero azul, una cortina blanca y la tapa metalica de una olla._

_-_Aquí esta todo. –_Dijo Dinky dejando la tapa de la olla en la mesa junto con los demás objetos._

_-_¿Qué es lo que haras? –_Pregunto Crashing._

_-_Tu tranquilo, que yo me encargo de todo. _–Lofty Dye concentró su magia en su cuerno y este comenzó a brillar. Con la ayuda de su magia, Lofty tomo los colores de las cortinas, el florero y la tapa, para luego tomar los colores del cuerpo de Crashing y los reemplazo unos con otros. Cuando el hechizo estuvo terminado, Crashing miro los objetos en la mesa, notando que ahora la cortina tenia el color verde de su pelaje, el florero ahora era marron con una franja roja, y la tapa de la olla ahora era color verde y negro como lo era su cutie mark. El pegaso miro sus cascos, y muy grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ya no eran del color verde limón como hace unos pocos segundos, sino que ahora eran blancos como la nieve._

_-_¿Qué hiciste? –_Pregunto Crashing, sorprendido al ver el color de sus cascos._

_-_Mejor mírate al espejo. –_Dijo Carrot Top, trayéndole un espejo al pegaso. Este quedo completamente sorprendido por su nueva apariencia, ya que ahora su pelaje era blanco, su crin ahora era azul oscuro y su cutie mark ya no era su mascara, sino que ahora era un escudo de metal._

_-_Pareces un guardia de la realeza. –_Dijo Dinky_

_-_No sabía que los unicornios podían hacer eso. –_Dijo Crashing, aun sorprendido._

_-_No todos. Es solo que jugar con los colores de las cosas es mi talento especial. –_Dijo Lofty Dye. –_Vuelve cuando hayas terminado tu misión. Te devolveré tu apariencia.

-Gracias Lofty.

-Muy bien ¡Crashing, Debemos irnos! –_Dijo Fleeting Wing, quien estaba esperando al pegaso en la entrada._

_-_Ya voy. Adios a todos y gracias. Saludame a tos padres. –_Dijo Crashing, despidiéndose y saliendo por la puerta._

_-_¡Lo hare! ¡Adios señor Crashing! –_Se despidió Dinky, lofty Dye se quedo pensativo, como si tuviese un mal presentimiento._

_-Se que algo no esta bien en todo lo que nos dijo ese pegaso. Será mejor que me asegure con Carrot y Dinky. –Pensaba el unicornio._

_-_¿Ocurre algo Lofty? –_Le pregunto Carrot Top._

_-_¿Ah? ¡No nada! Solo pienso que es momento de que ustedes vuelvan a Pony Ville y esperen a Derpy.

-¿Usted cree?

-Claro, yo le dire que están ahí.

-Esta bien ¡Dinky arréglate! ¡Volveremos a Pony Ville! –_Dijo Carrot Top, preparándose para regresar a Pony Ville. Lofty Dye tenia una extraña sospecha en todo este asunto, como si algo fuese a salir mal._

_Crashing y Fleeting Wing habían llegado a las puertas del palacio, pero el pegaso no se disponía a entrar sin hacerle aquella pregunta._

_-_¿Ya me dirás quien eres y porque saben tanto acerca de mi? –_Sin embargo, ella guardaba silencio sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, pero decidio decirle algo antes de seguir con el plan._

_-_Te lo dire solo si sales con vida de esto. Quiero asegurarme de que esta vez no moriras. –_Le respondio._

_-_De acuerdo. Pero para la próxima vez no quiero mas excusas. –_Crashing comenzó a correr hacia la entrada del palacio para cumplir su misión, pero la pony de la capucha lo detuvo con sus ultimas palabras._

_-_¡Solo puedo decirte, que somos mas parecidos de lo que crees! –_Crashing se quedo pensativo, esta pegaso le llamaba mucho la atención y descubrir quien es ella era algo que se quedaría en su conciencia. Decidio dejar de pensarlo por el momento para entrar al palacio a hacer lo que había venido a hacer._

_En la entrada, el pegaso fue recibido por un par de guardias, que al parecer lo miraban con una expresión de sospecha._

_-_¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –_Dijo uno de los guardias._

_-_Este… yo. –_Dijo Crashing con nerviosismo, esperando no tener que atacar a los guardias._

_-_¿Por qué no te has puesto la armadura? –_Pregunto el otro guardia. Al parecer pensaban que Crashing era un recluta nuevo o algo asi. _

_-_Lo siento señor. La olvide en la armería. –_Mintió el pegaso._

_-_Esta bien soldado. Pero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir. –_Dijo el otro guardia dejando pasar al pegaso, y al parecer había logrado entrar al palacio sin complicaciones. Crashing logro ubicar un pasillo con habitaciones, pero ahora el problema era el no saber en cual de las habitaciones estaba la corona. El pegaso camino por el pasillo intentando elegir una puerta al azar, pero no estaba seguro de cual hasta que logro ver que la que se encontraba al final del pasillo se encontraba abierta. Crashing entro por aquella puerta con mucha cautela, logrando solamente contemplar la oscuridad que había dentro de la habitación. Pero cuando el pegaso estuvo unos cuantos pasos adentro, la puerta tras el se cerró de golpe, dejando al pegaso atrapado en la habitación. De pronto, las luces de la habitación se encienden y Crashing logro ver justo lo que había frente a sus ojos. Posada en un pedestal estaba la corona, esta era de color celeste y tenia seis puntas azules y una esmeralda justo en el centro, y esta era tan fría que se podía ver el viento helado a su alrededor. Crashing camino unos cuantos pasos para tomarla y llevársela, pero fue detenido por una voz a sus espaldas._

_-_¡Al fin nos conocemos, "Pegaso del corazón ardiente"! –_Dijo aquella voz. Crashing se dio media vuelta, logrando reconocer a quien estaba tras el._

_-_¿Discord? –_Dijo el pegaso al ver al draconequs. -_¿Tu robaste la corona?

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Yo no me he robado nada! Esta corona la encontré hace mas de mil años, cuando Equestria estaba completamente bajo mi control, y era un lugar divertido. –_Discord comenzó a narrarle al pegaso lo sucedido hace mas de mil años, viniendo ese recuerdo también a la mente del draconequs._

_Discord se encontraba sentado en su trono mientras contemplaba el caos que había causado. Feroces ríos de chocolate causados por la fuerte lluvia proveniente de las nubes de algodón de azúcar, las largas patas de los animales destruían las casas y los ponies sufrían por la devastación en sus pueblos._

_-_¡Jajajajaja! ¿No es divertido? ¡He creado un reino de locura! –_Decia Discord, sintiéndose orgulloso de su caótica creación. Pero repentinamente, un portal celeste se abre justo sobre su cabeza, callendo sobre esta la corona, golpeando al draconequs mientras que el portal desaparecía rápidamente. -_¡Auch! ¿Quién arrojo eso? –_Dijo furioso el draconequs, tomando la corona y buscando al culpable del golpe en su cabeza, pero al no ver a nadie, este mira el artefacto con curiosidad. –_Mmmm, siento un gran poder en esta corona. Bueno, me hacia falta una. _–Discord intento ponerse la corona, pero al acercarla a su cabeza, sintió un muy fuerte dolor, aun mas profundo que el dolor físico, ya que este dolor provenía de su propia alma, la cual era desgarrada por el poder de la corona, intentando arrancarla de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, Discord lanzo la corona muy lejos para evitar que su alma le fuese arrebatada. -_¡Increíble! Parece que quien se ponga esa corona sellara su alma en ella. Que bueno que no me la puse antes de que mi alma me fuese arrebatada. –_Dijo aliviado el Draconequs. Discord volvió a tomar la corona y la miro detenidamente. –_Sera mejor que guarde ¿Quién sabe si me llegue a servir algún dia? –_Una vez dicho esto, el recuerdo de Discord termina._

_Crashing se había mantenido atento a todo lo que Discord le había contado, entendiendo que el no se la había robado, pero aun asi el debía obtenerla._

_-_OK, tu solo la encontraste. Ahora dámela para devolvérsela a su legitimo dueño. –_Dijo el pegaso, exigiendo la corona._

_-_Tu no sabes lo que ocurrirá si el la recupera. –_Dijo Discord, cambiando su típico y burlesco tono por uno bastante serio._

_-_Por ahora eso no me importa. –_Dijo Crashing, comenzando a mostrarse molesto. –_De un forma u otro, me pienso llevar lo que he venido a buscar. –_Crashing corrió rápidamente hacia el pedestal con la corona, pero Discord se teletransporto justo frente a el para darle un golpe en la cara. Crashing retrocedio un par de pasos por ese golpe, pero intento contratacar con su pesuña envuelta en llamas, de la cual Discord se aparto justo a tiempo, haciendo que el fuego de Crashing se expandiera por toda la habitación, comenzando a quemarlo todo._

_-_¡No tienes idea de lo que estas haciendo, demonio! ¡Esa corona es muy peligrosa! –_Grito Discord intentando controlar la ira de Crashing, pero este no lo escuchaba y seguía intentando quemarlo para asi quitarlo de su camino. Crashing concentró una gran cantidad de fuego en sus cascos delanteros y lo lanzo todo hacia el Draconiqus, quien solo pudo protegerse con un campo de fuerza. Sin embargo, el calor de las llamas era tan intenso, que el campo de fuerza cedió y Discord recibió una gran parte del ataque. Con un simple suspiro, Crashing disipo completamente el fuego en la destruida habitación, logrando contemplar a Discord en el suelo con su cuerpo lleno de quemaduras, sin siquiera saber si el seguía con vida o no. El pegaso camino hacia la corona, y sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomo para salir de ahí antes de que los guardias llegaran. Al momento en el que se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación, este se topó con algo inesperado. El misterioso pegaso del traje negro estaba justo frente a el, logrando ver la malicia en sus ojos._

_-_Gracias. –_Dijo el pony al ver la corona, pero Crashing reacciono de muy mala manera y envolvió su pesuña de fuego para poder darle un golpe. Pero su golpe se detuvo a medio camino al sentir el dolor y el frio de un cristal de hielo atravesando su pecho, por parte del asesino casco del pony de negro. Aquella herida comenzó a sangrar por lo profunda que era y Crashing comenzó a caer al suelo, intentando aferrar su casco llameante a las ropas del otro pony. El traje de este comenzaba a quemarse en la parte de su flanco, pero a este no parecía quemarle, y apago el fuego con mucha facilidad. Sin embargo, su cutie mark había quedado al descubierto y fue reconocida por el moribundo pegaso, haciéndole sentir un dolor mucho peor que el de su herida mortal. Su cutie mar era su misma mascara que el tenia a su costado, reconociendo a quien antes la tenia y recordando como la había obtenido. Crashing estaba en el piso mientras la herida en su pecho manchaba su ahora blanco pelaje, solo contemplando parte de la tristeza y misericordia que veía en los ojos del pony, antes de terminar cerrando los suyos. El pony miro el cuerpo de Crashing mientras que dejaba escapar una lagrima de uno de sus ojos, siendo absorbida por su mascara._

_-_Adios… hermano. –_Este tomo la corona y salio de la habitación como si nada hubiese pasado._

_El precio para aclarar las dudas parece ser muy alto, y tal parece que va a cobrar vidas muy importantes: la de Crashing, la de Discord, la de Luna y la de Fluttershy. Equestria esta comenzando a caer poco a poco en una invasión que aun no ha comenzado._


	5. Capitulo 5: Punto de Ruptura

**Capítulo 5: Punto de Ruptura**

_El dolor en la herida mortal del pegaso no se comparaba con el dolor en su corazón, luego de haber descubierto la identidad del pony en el traje negro al ver su cutie mark. Aun asi, Crashing comenzaba a morir lentamente por la perdida de sangre. Lentamente comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, esperando que esta vez su muerte sea definitiva. Pero cuando todo comenzaba a hacerse oscuro, Crashing sintió un fuerte calor en la herida de su pecho, y el pegaso volvió a abrir sus ojos llenos de vida. Pudo contemplar que su casco seguía encendido con la flama que intento utilizar para atacar al pony de negro, pero esta vez la tenia en su pecho y había logrado regenerar su herida milagrosamente. Su casco había sido llevado a su pecho por Discord, quien lo había logrado hacer con algo de dificultad por la quemaduras que tenia en su cuerpo._

_-_¿Te sientes mejor? –_Pregunto Discord al ver a Crashing consciente, pero el pegaso solo se sento en el suelo y se tomo la cabeza con tristeza mientras comenzaban a rodar las lagrimas por sus mejillas._

_-_¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUE?! –_Grito el pegaso con furia. -_¿Por qué tenia que ser el? ¿Por qué nos traiciono? ¿Por que mi hermano? ¿Por qué… Dashing? –_La idea de que el que traicionara al reino entero fuese su propio hermano no cabía en su cabeza. Las lagrimas caian cuando recordaba el dia en el que le dio su mascara y obtuvo su cutie mark. Sin embargo, el pequeño pegaso se había convertido en un asesino despiadado, el cual hubiese sido capaz de matar a su propio hermano a sangre fría, y quien sabe a cuantos ponies mas pudo haber matado._

_-_¡ESTE NO ES EL MOMENTO PARA LLORAR! –_Le grito Discord con furia. -_¡El ya tiene la corona! ¡Si esta llega a los cascos de su amo, estaremos jodidos! –_Discord quería que Crashing entrara en razón y se levantara para no perder mas el tiempo._

_-_Tienes razón. Debo recuperar esa corona. Luego ire por Fluttershy. _–Dijo Crashing secando sus lagrimas para luego levantarse e intentar irse corriendo, pero Discord se teletrasporto rápidamente frente al pegaso blanco para detenerlo._

_-_¡Espera! ¿Cómo que "ir por Fluttershy"? –_Le pregunto._

_-_Ellos la secuestraron. Por eso quería quitarte la corona, para dársela y que la liberaran. –_La preocupación se veía en los ojos de Discord, ya que Fluttershy era su única amiga, y también era muy importante para el. Miro a Crashing seriamente y le dijo:_

_-_¡Tu ve por tu hermano y recupera esa corona! ¡Yo me preocupare de encontrar a Fluttershy! –_Crashing no sabia si confiar en el, pero era claro que no había tiempo para decidir._

_-_¿Crees poder hacerlo?

-¡Lo juro por mi vida! ¡Ahora vamos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! –_Dijo Discord, teletransportandose del lugar con un chasquido de dedos mientras que Crashing salía por la puerta de la habitación a todo galope, en busca de la corona y de su hermano._

_En ese mismo instante, el pegaso de negro estaba en la cima de una de las torres del palacio, llevando la corona en su poder. Este solo estaba quieto mirando hacia el horizonte, como si esperara algo, pero en ese instante, Crashing aparece tras el, y el pegaso blanco desesperadamente intenta hacerle entrar en razón._

_-_¡Dashing! ¡Tienes que venir conmigo! –_Le grito Crashing al pony de negro, y este se voltea sorprendido al ver que el pegaso seguía con vida._

_-_¿Sigues vivo? –_Pregunto el pony de negro._

_-_¿¡Por qué estás haciendo esto, Dashing!? –_Le preguntaba Crashing furioso. El pony de negro sabia que ya no tenia porque ocultar su identidad, asi que decidio quitarse la mascara, revelándole su rostro a su hermano._

_-_Porque estaba aburrido de la miseria en la que vivía antes. Desde que tu "moriste", nuestra familia se ha ido completamente a la mierda.

-¿¡QUE!? ¡Estas hablando sin pensar!

-Es mejor que no intentes detenernos. Trate de darte una muerte rápida, pero tu decidiste seguir sufriendo por ideales ridículos. –_Crashing tenia sentimientos muy profundos por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero trataba de dejarlos de lado y calmarse para poder convencer a su hermano._

_-_Dashing, por favor… volvamos a casa. Piensa… piensa en nuestra madre. –_Al oir eso, por un segundo Dashing puso una mirada melancolica, pero luego se largo a reir a carcajadas de forma burlesca._

_-_¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡YA NO TENGO PORQUE PENSAR EN ELLA, CRASHING! ¡ELLA ESTA MUERTA! ¡YO MISMO LA MATE! –_Crashing quedo impactado al oir eso. No solo su hermano había asesinado a su madre, sino que no sentía arrepentimiento alguno por lo que hizo. El pegaso no daba crédito alguno por lo que su hermano acababa de confesarle._

-¿Qué?

-Solamente hice el trabajo que ella misma hubiese hecho. Si yo no lo hacia, ella hubiese muerto por su propio casco.

-¿Mataste a nuestra madre conscientemente? ¡AAAHHH! –_Grito Crashing lleno de furia, lanzándose a atacar a su hermano. Nuevamente, Crashing estaba segado por la ira y quería golpear a su hermano hasta matarlo, pero este solo esquivaba los golpes y ataques ardientes de Crashing sin ningún problema. Pero de repente, algo termina llamando la atención de todos los ponies de Canterlot. Todos los ponies quedan mirando la estructura que se estaba formando de la nada, justo en el centro de la capital. Una gigantesca torre de hielo se había levantado repentinamente, y en plena primavera. Esta torre era gigantesca y arrasaba con varias casas y edificios de la ciudad. El tamaño de dicha estructura hacia que se viera desde muy lejos._

_En Pony Ville, todos los ponies podían contemplar lo que estaba pasando en Canterlot. AppleJack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Surprice se encontraban reunidas en el pueblo, también logrando ver lo que ocurria en Canterlot._

-¡¿Qué corrales es eso?! –_Grito AJ sorprendida al ver la torre._

_-_No lo se. Pero eso no se ve nada bien. –_Dijo Rarity._

_-_¡Entonces vayamos ahora mismo a ver! –_Dijo Rainbow Dash. Ninguna de las ponies pregunto por nada y decidieron ir rápidamente a Canterlot._

_Mientras tanto, en los cielos se veía llegar el carruaje real siendo tirado por Derpy y Kevin, llevando a Wares, Celestia y a la malherida Princesa Luna. Kevin y Derpy son los primeros en ver la gigantesca torre helada en la capital._

_-_¡Que demonios…! –_Dijo Kevin, asombrado de ver la torre que apareció en Canterlot, mientras que desde el carruaje Wares y Celestia comenzaban a prestarle atención._

_-_¡Es mas grande que la torre a la que fuimos! –_Dijo Derpy_

_-_Esto no es bueno. –_Dijo Celestia, preocupada al ver que las cosas estaban muy mal._

-¡Mierda! ¡Dinky esta en Canterlot! –_Dijo Kevin, extremadamente preocupado._

_-_¡Es cierto! ¡Esta con Carrot y con mi padre! –_Dijo Derpy, igualmente preocupada._

-¡Aterricen! No es bueno ir por los aires. –_Dijo Celestia para que los ponies alados aterrizaran el carruaje cerca de la capital._

_En Canterlot, Twilight y Skarlet miraban asombradas la torre mientras viajaban a todo velocidad dentro del vehiculo de motor._

_-_¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué es eso? –_Dijo Skarlet mirando la torre mientras aun conducia._

_-_No lo se, pero dudo mucho que esto sea seguro. ¡Regreza! –_Dijo Twilight para que Skarlet volviera por donde venían._

_-_Em… como ordene princesa. –_Dijo la unicornio, maniobrando el vehiculo para regresar. Twilight miro seriamente el libro azul que yacia entre sus pesuñas. _

_-Estoy segura de que las respuestas están aquí. –Penso ella. El viaje de ambas ponies no había sido tan largo, pero lograron llegar a la capital para ser recibidas por esta extraña sorpresa._

_En la cima de una de las torres del palacio, Dashing y Crashing seguían combatiendo, pero esta pelea se detuvo al ver la gigantesca torre helada. El rostro de Dashing mostro malicia al lograr contemplar la torre._

_-_La invasión a comenzado. –_Dijo Dashing. En pocos segundos, de la torre comenzaban a salir docenas de equinos de hielo, comenzando a atacar y congelar a todo pony que había en su camino. El ejercito de Equestria no tardo en llegar a combatir mientras que en todo Canterlot no tardaron en hacer sonar las alarmas para comenzar la evacuación de los ponies civiles. Repentinamente, dos equinos de hielo lograron llegar a la posision en la que estaban ambos hermanos, y con mucha autoridad, Dashing les dio a ambos una simple orden:_

_-_¡Matenlo! –_Dijo refiriéndose a su hermano, y ambos monstruos obedecieron la orden, comenzando a asechar al pegaso blanco. Crashing desidio combatirlos e inmediatamente comenzó a usar su fuego para hacerlo. Crashing lanzo una fuerte ráfaga de fuego que logro llegar a uno de los frios monstruos, haciendo que este cayera de la torre, pero el otro aprovecho el momento para lanzarse sobre el pegaso, sin embargo este se sacudió muy fuerte para quitárselo de encima y le dio un fuerte patada en el rostro, tumbándolo en el centro de la torre. Crashing vio que su hermano ya había comenzado a huir volando con la corona, asi que este decidio lanzarse a volar para alcazarlo. Sin embargo, Crashing no se había dado cuenta de que el equino de hielo que acababa de golpear ya se había levantado, y este se lanzo sobre el en pleno vuelo, y ambos terminaron cayendo sobre el techo de una de las habitaciones del palacio, atravesándolo y cayendo a su interior. Crashing abre los ojos, adolorido al darse cuenta de que había caído sobre un piano, mientras que el equino de hielo había caído sobre unos asientos de madera. Los ponies que estaban ahí, que al parecer eran de la orquesta sinfónica de Canterlot, comienzan a huir despavoridos con la llegada de otros dos equinos de hielo. Crashing se levanta y mira a los tres enemigos que tenia en frente, y al sentir los latidos de su corazón, comienza a controlar las llamas infernales que salen de sus pesuñas. Dos de los equinos de hielo se lanza a atacar salvajemente al pegaso blanco, y este no tuvo otra opción mas que forcejear contra ellos, pero el peso de sus helados cuerpos hacia que Crashing no resistiera su fuerza. Sin embargo, Crashing encendió su pesuña mientras aun intentaba forcejear, y al contacto con el pecho de uno de los helados monstruos, pudo atravesarlo y tocar su corazón hasta quemarlo, logrando acabar con uno de ellos. Luego, el otro equino de hielo intento atacar a Crashing saltando sobre el, pero Crashing lo esquivo y luego le dio una patada, enviándolo contra varios asientos del recinto. Crashing vio que el tercero de los equinos de hielo estaba atacando a una de las ponies de la orquesta sinfónica que no había conseguido escapar. Esta pony era de color gris, melena negra y peinada, ojos purpura, llevaba una corbata de moño rosada en el cuello y su cutie mark era una llave de sol morada. Ella estaba siendo sometida por el helado monstruo, quien intentaba apuñalarla con un cristal de hielo. Crashing se lanza a todo velocidad sobre el equino de hielo y le da un fuerte golpe en el rostro con su casco llameante, logrando alejarlo de la pony. Luego comenzó a darle multiples golpes similares al anterior, haciendo que la sangre celeste comenzara a brotar por el rostro del monstruo, detuvo sus golpes para lanzarle una ráfaga llameante, consiguiendo hacer que su cuerpo se derrita hasta la muerte. Repentinamente, el ultimo de los equinos de hielo que seguía con vida se abalanza sobre el pegaso blanco e intenta asesinarlo mordiendo su cuello, mientras que Crashing intentaba alejar su malvado rostro con sus pesuñas, pero este monstruo parecía mas fuerte y Crashing estaba perdiendo, hasta que sorpresivamente, la pony color gris tomo su contrabajo y golpeo con este al equino de hielo, rompiéndole el pesado instrumento en la cabeza, dejando varias grietas sangrantes en esta. El equino de hielo cae al piso luego de ese golpe, y Crashing se levanta del suelo quedando frente a la pony gris._

_-_Uf, gracias. Eso estuvo cerca. –_Agradecio el pegaso blanco._

_-_¿Qué esta ocurriendo? ¿Qué son esas cosas? –_Pregunto la pony gris con preocupación._

_-_Este no es el lugar para hablarlo. Debemos salir de aquí. –_Ambos ponies se asoman en la puerta de entrada del recinto, contemplando la devastación que estos seres de hielo estaban causando en Canterlot. Varios ponies habían sido congelados, entre ellos guardias pegaso y las fuerzas del ejército de Equestria. El hielo comenzaba a expandirse por las calles de Canterlot en plena primavera, y ambos ponies veian como los equinos de hielo marchaban por las calles dominadas cerca de la torre helada, y el ser vistos por ellos podría ser muy peligroso. Crashing recordó el objetivo que tenia que cumplir._

_-_Debo recuperar la corona. –_Se dijo a si mismo. –_Busca un lugar seguro y trata de que no te vean. Yo debo irme. _–Le dijo a la pony gris, pero esta al ver a los grupos de helados monstruos, no se sintió a gusto con la idea de intentar sobrevivir sola._

_-_¡Espera! ¡No me dejes aquí! –_Dijo ella, preocupada de que el pegaso la abandonara._

_-_Lo siento pero debo irme

-¡No saldré viva de aquí yo sola! ¡Por favor! –_Le dijo con desesperación al pegaso, comenzando a ponerse sus ojos vidrioso por el miedo. Crashing tuvo que pensarlo unos segundos. Por una parte, el debía detener a su hermano y recuperar la corona, y la vida de una sola pony no era nada en comparación de las vidas de todo el reino. Pero por otra parte, parecía ser demasiado tarde para hacerlo y su hermano ya podría estar bastante alejado de el, además, esa pony acababa de salvarle la vida. Crashing tomo su desision._

_-_Esta bien. Te ayudare a salir de aquí. –_Le dijo suspirando resignado._

_-_¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! –_Respondio ella agradecida con el pegaso._

_-_¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yo… me llamo Octavia.

-Ok Octavia, yo me llamo Crashing. Trata de seguirme el paso. Te llevare a un lugar seguro. –_De esa forma, Crashing y Octavia galoparon cuidadosamente, teniendo cuidado de no ser vistos por los equinos de hielo hasta haber logrado conseguir salir de Canterlot._

_Mientras tanto, a las afueras de Canterlot, el carruaje real en el cual venían Kevin, Wares, Derpy, Celestia y su malherida hermana Luna, se acababan de aparcar en un terreno arbolado bajo el monte de la capital. Los ponies estaban muy nerviosos, ya que estaban en una situación muy difícil, y ni siquiera Celestia sabia que hacer._

_-_¡Debemos entrar a Canterlot y aplastarles la cabeza a esos monstruos! _–Decia Kevin con rabia en su rostro._

_-_¡Tu apenas pudiste matar a uno de ellos Kevin! ¡No duraremos ni cinco minutos de Canterlot! –_Dijo Wares._

_-_¿Y que podemos hacer? ¡La princesa Luna no aguantara mucho tiempo! –_Dijo Derpy preocupada._

_-_Nuestra única opción es encontrar a Crashing, pero podría estar en cualquier parte de Equestria. No podremos encontrarlo a tiempo. –_Dijo Celestia. En ese momento, se escucha el ruido de algo rugir, y al parecer ese rugido se aproximaba a los ponies. Asustados, se preparan para enfrentarse a lo que se les acercaba, pero logranron ver la maquina roja, la cual llevaba a Twilight y a Skarlet. La unicornio escarlata estaciona su vehiculo junto al carruaje real para que luego ambas ponies bajen._

_-_¡Twilight! ¡Que bueno que eres tu! ¿Dónde esta Crashing? –_Pregunto Celestia, preocupada al no ver al pegaso con ellas._

_-_Lo siento princesa, pero no lo hemos podido ubicar en ninguna parte. –_Respondio Twilight. Celestia comenzó a expresar un rostro lleno de frustración y enfado al escuchar esa mala noticia, mientras que Twilight y Skerlet solamente la miran extrañadas, ya que ella siempre se tomaba las cosas con mucha calma, pero ahora parecía que lo que buscaba era algo realmente urgente. -_¿Qué ocurre? –_Pregunto Twilight._

_-_La princesa Luna esta gravemente herida en el carruaje. –_Dijo Wares. El rostro de Twilight mostro una gran preocupación ante la noticia, y fue inmediatamente hacia el carruaje, viendo a la aun inconsciente princesa Luna, recostada en el suelo con los vendajes ensangrentados. Todos los ponies se reúnen para discutir que hacer en esta grave situación, pero sin embargo no parecían haber opciones._

_-_Cuantos ponies deben estar sufriendo en Canterlot en este momento. –_Decia Wares preocupado por la situación._

_-_Deje a mi hija Dinky con mi padre y Carrot Top en Canterlot. ¡Soy una pésima madre! –_Dijo Derpy mientras comenzaba a llorar._

_-_Ni tu ni yo sabíamos que esto ocurriría, Derpy. Yo tuve la culpa por querer buscar a Crashing. –_Dijo Kevin, mientras abrazaba a Derpy._

_-_Deje a Spike en Canterlot. Tan solo quisiera saber si el esta bien. –_Dijo Twilight de forma melancolica, mientras dejaba caer un par de lagrimas. Pero repentinamente un arbusto que yacia que había en la ruta cerca de ellos se comienza a agitar, haciendo sonar sus hojas. Los ponies quedan alarmados al oir el sonido de las hojas, y Celestia, Twilight y Kevin se preparan para combatir a quien pudiese aparecer. Pero quienes aparecen entre los arbustos eran solamente Spike y Lofty Dye, este ultimo llevando al dragon sobre su lomo._

-¡Twilight! –_Grito Spike, saltando del lomo de Lofty Dye para abrazar a Twilight, quien también corresponde a ese abrazo, comenzando ambos a llorar._

_-_¡Spike! ¡Que bueno que estas bien! –_Dijo Twilight entre llantos mientras abrazaba al dragon._

_-_¡Papá! –_Grito Derpy al ver a Lofty Dye, su padre, aparecer entre los arbustos, y vuela a toda velocidad para abrazarlo._

_-_¡Que bueno que estas bien Derpy! –_Dijo Lofty, abrazando a su hija mientras que Kevin se acercaba a ellos._

_-_¿Dónde esta Dinky? –_Pregunto el alicornio color plata._

_-_No se preocupen. La envie a Pony Ville junto con Carrot Top. Ellas están a salvo. –_Respondio Lofty. –_Veo que has hecho un buen trabajo cuidando a Derpy.

-¡No dejaría que nada le pasara! –_Dijo Kevin. Celestia reúne a todos los ponies para pensar en un plan y salvar el reino antes que la invasión se comience a extender._

_-_Ahora que somos mas, podremos buscar a Crashing de una forma mas efectiva. Pero aun dudo que podamos encontrarlo a tiempo. –_Dijo Celestia._

_-_¿QUE? ¿Crashing esta vivo? –_Pregunto Spike muy asombrado._

_-_Lo esta.

-¡Pero princesa…! –_Dijo Twilight, sorprendida de que Celestia le haya dicho la verdad al dragon._

_-_No creo que sea necesario ocultarlo, Twilight. La invasión ya ha comenzado.

-¡Yo estuve con ese tal Crashing hace una horas! –_Dijo Lofty Dye, sorprendiendo a todos los ponies._

_-_¿Estubiste con el? –_Pregunto Wares._

_-_¡Asi es! ¡Estubo en Canterlot!

-¡Por dios! ¡El aun debe seguir ahí! –_Dijo Twilight, preocupando a todos los ponies. De repente, los arbustos se vuelven a agitar y los ponies se vuelven a poner alerta por esto. De los arbustos aparecen dos ponies, uno de ellos un pegaso blanco, de melena azul y un escudo plomo como cutie mark, mientras que la otra era una pony de tierra color gris, melena negra y una llave de sol purpura en su costado, además de llevar una corbata de moño rosa en su cuello. Todos quedan extrañados al ver la presencia de estos dos ponies, a excepción de Lofty, quien reconocia al pegaso blanco._

_-_¡Hola a todos! ¡Que alegría volverlos a ver! –_Dijo el pegaso blanco con una enorme sonrisa._

_-_¿Quién eres tu? Tu voz me suena algo familiar, pero… -_Dijo Kevin, siendo interrumpido por Lofty._

_-_Permiteme. –_El unicornio café concentra su magia hacia el pegaso y le devuelve sus respectivos colores. Todos reconocieron inmediatamente a Crashing, quien ahora volvia a lucir sus respectivos colores._

_-_¡Es… es Crashing! –_Dijo Wares aombrado._

_-_¡Era cierto! ¡El esta vivo! –_Dijo Derpy, igualmente asombrada. El pegaso solo se acerco a sus amigos y juntos compartieron un enorme abrazo grupal, luego de cinco años sin haberse visto. Sin embargo, Celestia tuvo que interrumpir ese abrazo para concentrarse en lo que era realmente importante._

_-_Es un placer volver a verte Crashing, pero hay algo importante que debo pedirte ahora. –_Dijo Celestia._

_-_¿Qué ocurre? –_Pregunto el pegaso verde._

-Luna esta muy grave. Por favor, necesito que la cures. –_Dijo Celestia con un tono algo desesperado, mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos. Celestia le indico a Crashing que Luna se encontraba herida en el carruaje y el pegaso voló rápidamente hacia el. Miro a la Princesa Luna, quien yacía inconsciente en el carruaje con los ensangrentados vendajes en su costado y con la respiración afectada. Crashing se posicionó junto a ella para iniciar su habilidad regenerativa._

_-_Silencio por favor. Necesito concentrarme. –_Les dijo a los ponies y estos comenzaron a guardar silencio. cerro los ojos y se concentró en oir los latíos de su corazón, y al oir el primer latido pudo invocar una flama que comenzó a hacer levitar mientras que sus ojos se abrieron con ese brillo blanco. La flama levitaba y comenzó a bajar hacia la princesa Luna y atravesó sus vendaje para terminar fundiéndose en su herida. Crashing regreso a su forma normal y Celestia comenzó a quitarle los vendajes a su hermana con ayuda de su magia, y cuando ya se los había quitado, vio que esa herida mortal ya había cicatrizado y Luna ya no estaba inconsciente, sino que estaba profundamente dormida y con la respiración normal. Todos comenzaron a mirar a Crashing, asombrados al ser testigos de sus habilidades curativas._

_-_¿Puedes curar a los ponies? –_Pregunto Kevin._

_-_Asi es. Es mi nuevo don. –_Dijo Crashing._

_-_Que habilidad tan... extraña.

- Por lo menos es mejor que convertirse en una potra.

-¿Qué me habrá querido decir? –_Celestia se acerca a Crashing y se inclina ante el en señal de agradecimiento._

_-_¡Gracias Crashing! Te debo un favor muy grande. –_Dijo Celestia, dejando caer una lagrima de felicidad mientras hacia su reverencia._

_-_Es algo que yo nunca me hubiese permitido, princesa. La Princesa Luna es mi mentora. Ella me enseño a controlar mis habilidades. –_respondio el pegaso verde. Celestia se levanto decidida, con la mirada seria y se dirigio a todos los ponies._

_-_¡Muy bien! ¡Ya no podemos permitirnos mas errores! ¡Sacaremos a esos monstruos de Equestria y no permitiremos que conquisten nuestro reino! –_Dijo Celesta con la frente en alto. Twilight se aproximo a ella para hablar._

-Permitame princesa, yo tengo un plan. –_Dijo la alicornio._

_-_¿Un Plan? De acuerdo. –_Dijo Celestia. Twilight muestra a todos el libro azul que le dio AppleJack hace una horas._

_-_¡Este libro me revelo a lo que nos enfrentamos! ¡Se trata de un mundo alterno conocido como FrostWorld! –_Dijo twilight._

_-_¿FrostWorld? ¿un mundo alterno? ¿Otra vez? –_Decia Wares._

_-_¡Asi es! ¡En lo que he leído de este libro, aprendí que era un mundo opuesto al Netherealm, que se dedicaba a absorber otros mundos para expandir su helado imperio! ¡Cuando Crashing derroto al rey del Netherealm hace mas de un milenio, su reino quedo a la merced de FrostWorld y fue absorbido, extinguiéndose todos los demonios! Crashing es el único descendiente del Netherealm que queda. –_Al oir eso, Crashing quedo pensativo, ya que decirles lo que había ocurrido momentos antes._

_-_No. Yo no soy el único que queda. –_Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la interrupción de Crashing._

_-_¿Qué no eres el único? ¿De que hablas? –_Pregunto Celestia._

_-_Hay otro descendiente del Netherealm, mi hermano. El no ha traicionado con FrostWorld. –_todos quedaron realmente sorprendidos, pero sabían que este era el momento exacto para las revelaciones. _

_-_¿Tu hermano? ¿Pero como pudo…? –_Pregunto Derpy._

_-_Aun no lo se. ¡Continua Twilight! –_Dijo Crashing para que Twilight continuara._

_-_Emmm … si ¡Cuando Netherealm fue absorbido por FrostWorld, el rey del reino helado perdió su corona al descubrir el portal que el Netherealm tenia hacia Equestria, y esta cayo en nuestro mundo segundos antes de que dicho portal se sellará! ¡Aquella corona es muy especial, ya que con ella entregas tu alma a cambio del poder de despertar y controlar a los titanes de hielo, los seres mas poderos de FrostWorld, con los cuales fueron capaces de conquistar al Netherealm!

-Lamento decirle esto, pero me temo que esa corona ya esta en su poder. –_Interrumpió nuevamente Crashing con una malísima noticia._

_-_¡¿QUE?! –_Dijeron todos los ponies al mismo tiempo._

_-_Mi hermano me había pedido recuperarla, y cuando lo hice intento matarme y se llevo la corona. No pude detenerlo. –_Confeso el pegaso._

_-_¡Pero…! ¡¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?! –_Pregunto Twilight realmente furiosa._

_-_Porque ellos tienen a Fluttershy. Me amenazo con asesinarla si no lo hacia. Se que lo que hice fue algo sin pensar, pero yo solo quería salvarla. –_Todos guardaron silencio al escuchar sus palabras. Entendían el hecho de que el pegaso haya cometido un grave error, pero por lo menos el tenia un motivo, el cual era un ideal importante en el mismo._

_-_Lo siento Crashing. –_Dijo Twilight._

_-_No. Yo lo siento –_Se disculpo también Crashing._

_-_¿Y que podemos hacer? –_Pregunto Lofty Dye._

_-_¡Por el momento, sugiero que esperemos a que yo termine de leer el libro! ¡Puede que en el haya una solución a este problema! –_Dijo Twilight._

_-_Es lo mejor. Todos esperaremos aquí. –_Dijo Celestia. Los ponies no parecían en desacuerdo con esa decisión, a excepción de Crashing, pero el pegaso sabia que era lo mejor para todos en ese momento._

_Mientras tanto, en la fría torre que había aparecido en Canterlot, varios equinos de hielo esperaban la llegada de la corona en una habitación en el ultimo piso de la torre, y entre ellos estaba en equino de hielo que mantenía cautiva a Fluttershy. La puerta de la entrada se abre, dejando pasar a Dashing, quien caminaba apresurado con la corona en uno de sus cascos. Se acerco al equino de color verde para esperar su próxima orden._

_-_¡Buen trabajo pony! ¡Cumpliste tu objetivo! –_Dijo el frio y transparente equino verde._

_-_Cold Fusion, ya cumpli mi parte del trato. –_Dijo Dashing, mostrándole la corona._

_-_Tendras el honor de entregarle la corona a nuestro rey y reclamar tu recompensa. Ahora ve, nuestro rey te esta esperando. –_Dijo el verde equino de hielo llamado Cold Fusion. Dashing simplemente siguió caminando hasta llegar a la parte mas oscura de la habitación, donde yacia el trono, y justo ahí unos ojos color celeste observaban al pegaso pacientes por su llegada._

_-_¡Mi Rey! ¡Junto con su corona, le he traido la victoria al Frio Brazo de la Muerte! –_Dijo Dashing, haciendo una reverencia y alzando la corona para que el rey de FrostWorld la tomara, y este no tardo en hacerlo._

_-_¡Muy buen trabajo, pegaso! No me equivoque contigo. _–Dijo el Rey de ojos celestes mientras aun yacia oculto en las sombras._

-¡He cumplido mi parte del trato Rey! ¡Es hora de mi recompensa! –_Dijo Dashing, levantándose de la reverencia con una actitud mas osada._

_-_Si claro, tu recompensa. La recompensa que te dare, será tu propia vida. –_Dicho esto, Dashing comenzó a verse muy sorprendido. En su rostro se podía ver que lo que el Rey le había dicho le había disgustado._

_-_¿¡Que!? ¡A mi se me prometio mas que eso! –_Alego el pegaso._

_-_No estas en posición de llevarme la contraria, pegaso. Ahora que tengo la corona en mi poder, ni tus poderes te salvarían del castigo que te daría si me vuelves a alegar de esa manera. –_El Rey de FrostWorld se levanto de su trono, mientras que Dashing solo agachaba la cabeza y se apartaba de su camino sin decir nada. Todos los equinos de hielo ahora hacían una reverencia a su rey, quien ahora tenia la corona en sus cascos._

_-_¡Mi Rey! ¡Mis hermanos y yo esperamos ansiosos volver a ver la corona en su cabeza! –_Dijo Cold Fusion, esperando ver que el Rey se ponga la corona._

_-_Aun no, mi leal siervo. Hace siglos que no me divierto, y este decadente mundo puede divertirme un poco. Lo que ahora quiero es tener un buen desafio, y el "Pegaso del Corazón Ardiente" puede ser el desafio que yo busco. –_Nadie tenia nada que alegar ante las palabras de su Rey y todos se le quedaban asiendo su respectiva reverencia. Dashing solo se mantenía apartado del grupo y centrado en sus pensamientos. El pegaso se sentía traicionado por la diminuta recompensa que se le dio, y poco a poco comenzaba a sentir que el haber ayudado a este mundo pudo haber sido el peor error de su vida._

_Ya casi era hora de que comenzara a anochecer, y Crashing se mantenía pensativo mientras yacia sentado sobre la rama de un árbol. Twilight se acerca a el, preocupada de la actitud que tenia el pegaso desde su reencuentro._

_-_¿Te ocurre algo, Crashing? –_Pregunto Twilight._

_-_¿Por qué lo preguntas? –_Pregunto ahora el pegaso verde._

-Bueno, no te vez tan diferente, pero tu actitud si lo es. Tu voz ha cambiado y no pareces querer dormir todo el tiempo como antes. Pareces querer estar despierto, atento a cualquier cosa que podría pasar.

-Mi paso por el Sueño Esmeralda me ha cambiado en muchos aspectos. _–En ese momento, el rostro del pegaso se puso bastante triste. –_No tienes idea… de las cosas que vi… pese a estar dormido esos cinco años. –_Dijo mirando al piso mientras una lagrima caia de uno de sus ojos, y este la limpio con su casco intentando disimularla._

_-_Lo se, Crashing. Y se que tuvo que ser muy difícil para. –_Dijo la alicornio mientras también entristecia, pero no tanto como el pegaso. –_Lamento haber tocado ese tema.

-Descuida, no sabias. Pero suenas como si hubieses investigado algo acerca del Sueño Esmeralda. ¿Es cierto o me equivoco? –_Al oir aquella pregunta, Twilight miro al piso con tristeza al igual que el pegaso mientras ambos seguían sentado en la rama de ese árbol. Esa actitud de la alicornio extraño bastante a Crashing._

_-_Si Crashing, es cierto. Escucha, ahí algo acerca del Sueño Esmeralda que debes saber. –_Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, bajo el árbol en el que estaban ambos ponies, una luz apareció de la nada, llamando la atención de todos. La luz brillo intensamente hasta que parecio estallar en un chispazo, y Discord apareció en su lugar. El Draconequs parecía tener una mirada de furia al ver a Crashing, quien se le acerco rápidamente para preguntarle acerca de la ubicación de Fluttershy, pero antes de que este lograse formular la pregunta, Discord le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro._

_-_¡Discord! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –_Le Pregunto Twilight mientras que todos los ponies miraban sorprendidos por la extraña forma de actuar de Discord._

_-_¡Eso fue por lo de antes! –_Mientras que Crashing intentaba reincorporarse luego de quedar aturdido por el golpe._

_-_¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? –_Dijo Kevin con furia._

_-_Tranquilo Kevin. Eso me lo merecia. –_Dijo Crashing mientras frotaba su mejilla para aliviar el dolor._

_-_¡Vayamos al grano! ¡Ya encontré a Fluttershy! –_Dijo Discord y Crashing olvido completamente el dolor del golpe._

_-_¿Por qué no la rescataste? –_Pregunto el pegaso molesto._

_-_Lo intente, pero ella esta en la torre de hielo. Mis poderes del caos no funcionan con el duro hielo de FrostWorld, pero tus poderes si podrían.

-Entonces dime en que parte de la torre esta. –_Dijo el pegaso intentando alzar la voz con dificultad._

-Conte los pisos. Ella esta en el veintiseisavo. –_Crashing inmediatamente intento prepararse para volar, pero el pegaso fue detenido por la magia de Twilight._

_-_¿Y tu a donde crees que vas? –_Pregunto Twilight, intentando evitar que Crashing cometiera una locura._

_-_¿Y tu que crees? –_Dijo el pegaso sarcásticamente._

-No puedo permitirlo. Si mueres allá, no podremos salvar Equestria. –_Crashing solo evito perder el control y calmarse antes de terminar hiriendo a Twiight, pero el no quería quedarse en ese lugar mientras que Fluttershy sufria en Canterlot._

_-_Fluttershy podría morir si no hago algo ahora. –_Todos se quedaron en silencio, ya que esta era una desision muy difícil. En ese momento, Celestia da un paso al frente, comenzando a hablar con su serena voz._

_-_Crashing, no podemos impedirte que vayas, pero lo único que te pido es que no mueras. ¿Esta claro? –_Twilight se sorprendio ante las palabras de su mentora, mientras que Crashing solo asentía con la cabeza. Luego el pegaso se dirigió ante Discord para pedirle sugerencias._

_-_Con tus poderes podres derretir el hielo de FrostWord. Solo trata de entrar y salir sin que te vean. –_Dijo el Draconequus. Crashing se preparó nuevamente para volar, pero antes de irse les dijo a todos:_

_-_No se preocupen, les prometo que ambos volveremos con vida y que detendremos este peligro. –_Una vez dicho esto, el pegaso solo se dio media vuelta y se fue volando a toda velocidad hasta Canterlot, mientras que todos los ponies solamente lo observaban._

_-_¡No podemos dejarlo ir solo! ¡Debemos ayudarlo! –_Dijo Octavia._

_-_No te preocupes. Lo ayudaremos. –_Dijo Twilight. Celestia se digio hacia donde estaba Discord, ya que había logrado notar algo extraño en su rostro y no dudo en preguntarle al respecto._

_-_Hay algo que no le has dicho ¿Cierto? –_Discord solo sonrio y respondio:_

_-_Es mejor no distraerlo, ya que si lo hago, el no podrá salvarla.

-¿Y que es lo que no le dijiste? –_Pregunto Celestia._

_-_Bueno, este es el chisme del siglo. A ese pegaso le dolería el saber que el y su hermano no son los únicos con ese "don" especial. –_Celestia miro extrañada a Discord, ya que al parecer el era capaz de descubrir mas de lo que ella podría descubrir en un dia. ¿Acaso será que Crashing y Dashing no son los únicos descendientes del Netherealm que quedan? ¿Hay un tercer descendiente? Para evitar problemas era mejor que el pegaso no lo supiera todavía._

_Luego de varios minutos, Crashing logro llegar a la torre de hielo sin ser visto por ningún enemigo. Voló hacia la ubicación que Discord le indico, y recordando sus indicaciones, elevo la temperatura de su cuerpo para poder derretir el hielo de la torre y asi poder entrar en esta. Crashing ahora se encontraba en un frio pasillo en el cual solamente se hallaban varias puertas de hielo solido. El pegaso solamente camino sigilosamente por el pasillo tratando de elegir la puerta que mas le llamara la atención, pero también elegir la puerta equivocada podría ser un error que le costara caro. El corazón de Crashing se altero al sentir en sus orejas el sonido de una de las puertas abriéndose tras el. Crashing se voltea rápidamente para combatir, pero su preocupación aumenta al reconocer a quien tenia al frente. Se trataba nuevamente de Dashing, y el pegaso lo miraba con furia y listo para enfrentársele y esta vez poder ser capaz de vencerlo, pero Dashing no parecía querer pelear, ya que este solamente se mantenía quieto y mirando a su hermano mientras suspiraba._

-La pegaso que buscas esta en la ultima habitación. –_Dijo Dashing de forma seria, mientras que Crashing comenzaba a bajar la guardia y a mirar a su hermano confundido._

_-_¿Por qué debería creerte? –_Pregunto Crashing enfadado._

_-_Porque es la única indicación que tienes hasta ahora. No te preocupes por mi, ahora no quiero pelear. –_Crashing se sorprendio al ver que su hermano lo estaba ayudando pese a estar en contra de su propio mundo. A pesar de tener un asunto importante en esos momentos, a Crashing no se le volveria a presentar un momento como ese para estar con su hermano._

_-_¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué ayudas a FrostWorld? ¿Por qué mataste a nuestra madre? –_Preguntaba Crashing mientras que sus dorados ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos tras la ultima pregunta. Dashing mantenía la mirada fría hacia su hermano, y pensaba que tarde o temprano el morirá, por lo que decidio decirle la verdad._

_-_Tengo varios motivos para hacer esto. Sirve a mis fines, y me asegurara seguir viviendo a pesar de que Equestria será destruida. La razón por la que asesine a nuestra madre fue simple. Tras tu supuesta muerte, ella quedo destruida. No hablaba, ni siquiera comía. Tarde o temprano ella misma se quitaría la vida, yo lo único que hice fue apresurar su muerte. –_La rabia de Crashing hacia que el mordiera sus propios labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Acababa de confesarle a su hermano la razón para matar a su madre y en su rostro no parecía haber arrepentimiento alguno. Pese al dolor en su alma, Crashing siguió intentando hacerle entrar en razón._

_-_Pero hermano…

-¡Callate! ¡Tu y yo ya no somos hermanos! –_Interrumpio Dashing con furia. Crashing no era capaz de soportar mas esta discusión, por lo que decidió secar sus lágrimas e irse a hacer lo que había venido a hacer, pero no antes sin decir las ultimas palabras._

_-_Cierto, ya no somos hermanos. La próxima vez de que no veamos, asegúrate de que yo acabe muerto, porque eso es precisamente lo que pienso hacer contigo. –_Sin tener mas que decir, Crashing se fue trotando hasta la ultima habitación del pasillo, donde se suponía que debía estar Fluttershy, concentrándose en su objetivo mientras que Dashing solamente observaba a quien alguna vez llamo "hermano"._

_Crashing logro cruzar aquella helada puerta sin problemas, pero el ver lo que había en su interior fue desgarrador para el. Frente a el yacia Fluttershy, suspendida a lo alto de la habitación por unos helados grilletes con cadenas que apresaban sus cascos delanteros, pero eso no era lo peor, ya que al verla mas de cerca pudo notar unos repentinos cambios en su cuerpo. Su pelaje ahora era de color celeste, mientras que su cola y su crin ahora eran de color blanco y en su rostro se veian los oscuras marcas de las lagrimas de sufrimiento mientras yacia en su inconciencia. Liberarla fue sencillo, ya que el mismo fuego del pegaso seria el que se ocupara de las cadenas. Mientras Crashing acomodaba a la moribunda pegaso sobre su lomo para sacarla de ahí, pudo sentir como ella murmuraba en voz baja._

-Ya… no resisto mas. –_Decia ella, mostrando señales de vida, llamando la atención del pegaso._

_-_¿Qué?

-Ya… mátame. –_Dijo claramente, y Crashing quedo tremendamente sorprendido de escuchar aquella palabra. Crashing no podía creer lo que ella pedia, pero quizás la tortura había logrado llegar demasiado lejos, tanto como para que Fluttershy terminara rindiéndose y solo pidiera que acabaran con su sufrimiento._

_-_Te sacare de aquí. –_El sentía como el cuerpo de Fluttershy estaba frio como el hielo que pisaba, era similar al cuerpo de los equinos de hielo que el había combatido antes. Cuando Crashing se dispuso a salir por la puerta en la que entro, pudo darse cuenta de que ya no estaba solo con la pegaso en la habitación. Había un gran numero de equinos de hielo tapándole el paso al pegaso, entre ellos Cold Fusion, el equino de color verde. Sin embargo, estos estaban ahí solamente para abrirle el paso a su rey, quien caminaba oculto en las sombras hacia el pegaso._

_-_¡Ahí esta, mi Rey! ¡El Pegaso del Corazón Ardiente! –_Le indicaba Cold Fusion a su Rey._

_-_Ya lo vi. Es un placer conocerte, Crashing Rai. –_Decia el Rey mientras aun caminaba saliendo de las sombras._

_-_¿Me conoces? –_Pregunto el pegaso, tratando de mantener la calma._

_-_Algo asi. Debo conocer al ser que tendría la capacidad de detenerme, ya que ni la magia de Celestia y Luna combinadas podrían contra mi. Sin embargo, tus poderes son únicos, ya que tu eres todo lo que representa el lado positivo de un mundo lleno de fuego y maldad. –_Para cuando termino su frase, el Rey ya había salido de las sombras, rebelando su apariencia. Su cuerpo y su tamaño eran idénticos a los de un pony normal, el color de su pelaje y su crin eran iguales a los que Fluttershy tenia ahora, solo que desde su melena blanca caia brillante escarcha, sus ojos eran de un fulminante color celeste y en su costado la Corona de Hielo como cutie mark, la misma corona que llevaba en uno de sus cascos delanteros y a los ojos de Crashing._

_-_¿Y tu eres? –_Pregunto seriamente el pegaso._

_-_Oh, perdona mi mala educación. Permíteme presentarme. ¡Yo soy Light Iceberg! ¡El Rey de FrostWorld y el Monarca de los Titanes de Hielo! –_Se presento educadamente ante Crashing. –_Pero claro, esto no te servirá de mucho antes de morir. Lo siento Crashing, esperaba que nos conociéramos y tuviéramos un divertido enfrentamiento los dos, pero no será asi. ¡Matenlo! –_Ordeno el Rey Light Iceberg y sus lacayos comenzaron a rodear al pegaso._

_-_Tendras tu "divertido enfrentamiento" Light Iceberg, pero no ahora. –_Dijo Crashing, lanzando una ráfaga de fuego a la pared, derritiéndola y dejando un hueco para poder escapar. El pegaso corrió hacia ese agujero llevando a Fluttershy sobre su lomo, para luego dejarse caer hacia el vacio junto con ella._

_-_¡Que no huya! ¡Siganlo! –_Ordeno Cold Fusion a los equinos de hielo para que estos fueran corriendo en su búsqueda, mientras que el Rey Light Iceberg se quedaba en su lugar, con una sonrisa en su rostro. -_¡No se preocupe mi Rey! ¡Lo atraparemos y lo mataremos!

-No, tu no te preocupes Cold Fusion. Esto se volverá muy divertido. –_Dijo Light Iceberg, tomando la corona y colocándosela en la cabeza. Light Iceberg sintió como su alma era sellada en la corona, y cuando esto ocurrio, sus ojos celeste comenzaron a brillar intensamente. _

_Crashing caia afuera de la torre abrazando a Fluttershy sin soltarla, y cuandos ambos estuvieron a punto de estrellarse con el piso, el pegaso comenzó a batir sus alas para amortiguar la caída. Una vez en el suelo, el pegaso volvió a acomodar a la inconsciente pegaso sobre su lomo, pero cuando lo hiso y miro a su alrededor, pudo ver un gran grupo de equinos de hielo que venia por el, pero también pudo sentir el ruido de un motor a lo lejos, el cual pudo reconocer inmediatamente. A unas cuantas heladas calles de la torre, el vehiculo de motor de Skarlet se había detenido, llevando atado tras el carruaje real de las princesas. En el vehiculo estaban Skarlet, quien conducia, y Twilight en el asiento del copiloto, mientras que en el carruaje iban Kevin y Octavia. Crashing vio que la única oportunidad de salir vivo de ese lugar era llegar junto con Fluttershy al vehiculo, por lo que comenzó a correr llevando a la inconsciente pegaso encima. Kevin y Twilight utilizaban su magia ofensiva para evitar que los equinos de hielo atacaran a Crashing._

_-_¡Vamos Crashing! ¡Mueve tu maldito plot! –_Gritaba Kevin para apresurar al pegaso, quien solamente podía esquivar a los equinos de hielo que se cruzaban en su camino. Finalmente Crashing logro llegar al carruaje, y con la ayuda de Octavia, subieron a Fluttershy para llevársela de ahí._

_-_¡Acelera a fondo! –_Grito Twilight, volviendo a subirse al vehiculo y Skarlet volvió a pisar el acelerador sacando a todos los ponies de ese lugar, mientras que aun eran perseguidos por los equinos de hielo. Crashing se sentó en el carruaje abrazando con fuerza el frio cuerpo de Fluttershy y comenzó a elevar la temperatura de su cuerpo para que la pegaso volviera a su forma normal, pero al parecer esto no tenia ningún efecto y Crashing comenzaba a frustrarse._

_-_¡Tranquilo Crashing! ¡Pronto veremos como ayudarla! –_Dijo Kevin tratando de tranquilizar al pegaso._

_-_Ella… se rindió. –_Dijo Crashing con un rostro lleno de ira, mientras aun seguía abrazando con fuerza a Fluttershy. De pronto, el suelo comenzó a temblar llamando la atención de todos los ponies. El helado piso tras ellos se comenzaba a agrietar y a abrirse, abriendo paso a un gigantesco y helado monstruo que salía del suelo._

_-_¿Qué rayos es eso? –_Dijo Kevin al ver a aquel gigante monstruo salir del suelo. Tenia un grueso cuerpo de hielo, como si fuese una armadura y se paraba en sus patas traseras, tenia unos enormes, duros y anchos brazos y su rostro era el de un equino, pero con una apariencia mas grotesca._

_-_¡Es un titan de hielo! ¡Skarlet, acelera! –_Grito Twilight, reconociendo al monstruo que había visto en el libro. El titan les lanzaba a los ponies unos enormes bloques de hielo, y Skarlet los esquivaba con dificultad debido a lo resbaladizo que estaba el suelo por el que conducia. Al momento en el que los enormes bloques impactaban el suelo, este quedaba destruido por el peso y el impacto. Crashing se dio cuenta de que la mejor forma de que por lo menos algunos de ellos salieran con vida, era distraerlo para que el resto escapase sin problemas._

_-_¡Intentare retrasarlo! ¡Kevin, ayúdame! –_El pegaso verde y el alicornio color plata saltaron del carruaje mientras que Octavia se hacia cargo de Fluttershy. Ambos ponies quedaron a una gran distacia del titan, logrando tener el tiempo para idear algún plan mientras que este se les acercaba._

_-_¿Pensaste en alguna idea? –_Pregunto Kevin._

_-_No.

-¡Genial! –_El titan de les acercaba cada vez mas y los ponies no tenían idea de como derrotar a tan gigantesco monstruo. -_¡Ya se! ¡Yo lo distraeré mientras que tu derrites su armadura hasta que alguno de sus órganos internos quede expuesto! ¡Luego yo lo rematare con mi magia! –_Dijo Kevin mientras que el titan ya estaba a unos pocos pasos de ellos._

_-_¿Es lo único que se te ocurrio?

-¡Si!

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos! –_En ese momento, ambos ponies esquivaron el poderoso puño del titan, quien solamente termino destrozando el piso. Kevin inmediatamente comenzó a lanzarle leves ataques mágicos desde su cuerno, logrando llamar su atención mientras que Crashing volaba cerca de el comenzando a enviarle una ráfaga de fuego que comenzó a derretir su armadura poco a poco. El titan comenzaba a enfadarse cada vez mas, y cada vez se movia mas rápido, estando a punto de alcanzar al alicornio, quien solamente corria escapando cerca de el. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Crashing pudo notar el brillante y celeste corazón del titan a travez de una delgada capa de lo que quedaba de su armadura._

_-_¡Ahora Kevin! –_Grito Crashing con dificultad, y Kevin, exhausto de correr, detuvo su escape para concentrar su magia en su cuerno y lograr impactar el corazón. Sin embargo, el alicornio no se había dado cuenta de que la distancia entre ellos era demasiado corta, y no le dio tiempo al alicornio para preparar su ataque antes de que el titan le propinara un fuerte golpe con su dura y fría mano, mandando a Kevin contra las congeladas casas que habían a su lado, haciendo que este se perdiera de vista._

_-_¡Kevin! –_Grito el pegaso, preocupado por su amigo. El titan ahora puso su atención en el pegaso, quien ahora estaba furioso. Crashing se lanzo con furia hacia el titan, esquivando sus intentos de golpearlo, hasta que el pegaso logro llegar hasta su pecho, justo donde se encontraba su corazón, y comenzó a liberar sus llamas en ese lugar para derretirlo. El titan comenzaba a caer al piso derrotado, mientras que Crashing aprovechaba la oportunidad de huir de su pecho antes de morir aplastado por este. El gigantesco monstruo cayo al piso y se destrozó en miles de cristales al impactarlo. Crashing comenzó a respirar aliviado al lograr superar tan difícil desafio, pero repentinamente comenzó a sentir que el suelo temblaba nuevamente, y al mirar a lo lejos pudo contemplar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pudo ver a docenas de titanes de hielo saliendo del suelo al igual que el primero, solo que estos parecían estar bastante alejados, pero los veía por su enorme tamaño._

_-_¡Mierda! ¡Debo buscar a Kevin rápido! –_Crashing se volteo para iniciar la búsqueda de su amigo, que podría estar herido, pero al hacerlo pudo ver que alguien mas estaba con el. Se trataba de la pony de la capucha café que había conocido aquella mañana, recordando solamente su alias: Fleeting Wing._

_-_No tendras el tiempo para buscarlo, Crashing. Huye mientras puedas. Yo puedo hacer algo de tiempo para ti. –_Le dijo seriamente la pony._

_-_Gracias por tu ayuda Fleeting, pero tengo que encontrarlo.

-Buscalo si quieres, pero te sugiero que escapes cuanto antes. –_El pegaso no dijo nada mas y se dirigio al lugar en el que había caído Kevin mientras que Fleeting Wing se quedaba parada en su lugar, contemplando al grupo de titanes de hielo que se dirigía hasta su posision. Crashing reviso casa por casa, pero el tiempo se le acababa y Kevin no aparecia. Frustrado, el pegaso miro por la ventana, logrando ver que ya no le quedaba mas tiempo._

_-_Lo siento, Kevin. –_Dijo tristemente y salio huyendo del lugar, siendo visto por los equinos dee hielo que se aproximaban junto a los titanes, los cuales eran comandados por Cold Fusion._

_-_¡Sigan al pegaso! ¡Que no huya! –_Dijo el transparente equino verde y parte de su grupo fue tras Crashing, mientras que el y el resto, además de cuatro titanes de hielo, rodiaban a Fleeting Wing, quien solamente se había quedado ahí sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. –_Tu eres una de las camaradas del pegaso de corazón ardiente. ¡Te llevaré ante el Rey Light Iceberg! –_La pony de la capucha no parecía tener miedo al ser rodeada por buen grupo de monstruos, y solamente les mostraba su rostro serio. _

_-_No hace falta que lleguemos a la violencia. Ire sin oponer resistencia. –_Dijo la pony._

_-_De… de acuerdo. ¡Llévensela! –_Dijo Cold Fusion, sorprendido ante la extraña forma de actuar de la pony, mientras que un par de equinos de hielo la apresaron y se la llevaron en dirección al palacio de Canterlot. La pony parecía estar bastante confiada ante la situación, como si todo esto lo tuviera preparado de ante mano._

_Ya había anochecido, y no muy lejos de Canterlot, el grupo de AppleJack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Surprice estaban llegando al pie del monte, preocupadas por la repentina torre de hielo que había aparecido en ese lugar, pero lo que ahora les llamo la atención fue la llegada del vehiculo de motor de Skarlet, llevando también el carruaje real de las princesas. Twilight ordeno detener el vehiculo al ver a sus amigas y se bajo de este para verlas._

_-_¡Twilight! ¡Que bueno que estas bien! ¿Qué corrales esta ocurriendo en Canterlot? –_Pregunto Applejack con mucha preocupación._

_-_Se los explicare después, ahora necesito que me ayuden con esto. –_Dijo Twilight, dirigiéndose al dorado carruaje. Todos las ponies quedaron extremadamente sorprendidas al ver a la moribunda y palida Fluttershy, descansando a los cascos de Octavia._

_-_¡Fluttershy! ¿Qué le ocurrio? –_Grito Rarity realmente aterrada al verla en ese estado._

_-_¡Por ahora necesito que vuelvan a Pony Ville! Por la mañana ire a verlas a todas. ¡Skarlet, llévalas! –_Ordeno Twilight y todas las ponies se subieron a la parte del carruaje._

_-_¿Y usted que hará, princesa? –_Pregunto educadamente Octavia._

_-_Volvere con Celestia y los demás para cerciorarme de que Crashing esta bien. Necesito que ustedes dos vuelvan cuando hayan dejado a Fluttershy con las demás. –_Dijo Twilight en voz baja para que las demás ponies no la escucharan._

_-_Entendido. –_Twilight se fue volando, separándose del grupo para que de momento todos estuvieran a salvo en Pony Ville. Todo indicaba que los problemas aumentarían cada vez mas en Equestria, y a pesar de su inteligencia, ella era capaz de pensar en alguna solución para esta invasión._

_En ese mismo momento, Crashing ya había logrado reunirse con Celestia y los demás, pero Derpy se vio preocupada al no ver a Kevin con el._

_-_¿Dónde esta Kevin? –_Pregunto la pegaso gris. Crashing no sabia como responderle, ya que el ni siquiera sabia si el alicornio seguía con vida en esos momentos._

_-_Lo siento Derpy. Lo perdi.

-¿QUE?

-Nos ataco un titan de hielo y…

-¿Un titan de hielo? –_Pregunto Celestia preocupada, interrumpiendo al pegaso._

_-_Si. Perdi a Kevin luego de que este le diera un golpe. –_Derpy comenzó a llorar sobre el hombro de su padre Lofty, quien también se veía algo triste por lo que ocurrio mientras abrazaba a su hija._

_-_Hiciste lo que pudiste Crashing. –_Dijo Wares, poniendo su casco sobre el hombro de Crashing._

_-_¡Pero aun asi no es suficiente! ¡Soy el único con las habilidades para hacerles frente, y apenas soy capaz de matar a una de esas cosas! –_Grito Crashing, realmente frustrado por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, mientras que los demás solamente guardaban silencio. Pero ese silencio fue interrumpido por una voz que apareció repentinamente._

_-_¡Aun nos queda otra opción! –_Todos miraron hacia el lugar por el que provenia aquella voz, logrando contemplar a Twilight, quien acababa de llegar. –_Aun tenemos otra esperanza a parte de ti. Los elementos de la Armonía. –_Todos quedaron bastante sorprendidos ante las palabras de la princesa de Equestria, ya que pese a tener sentido, ir a Canterlot para recuperarlos podría ser muy arriesgado._

_-_Pero los elementos están en Canterlot. Será muy difícil llegar a ellos ahora. –_Dijo Spike._

_-_Es por eso que necesitamos a Crashing. El puede ayudarnos a llegar a ellos. –_Dijo Twilight. –_Todos confiamos en ti. –_En ese momento, todos los ojos se concentraron en Crashing, quien se veía bastante inseguro luego de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero aun asi sabia que no había opción, ya que el motivo por el que el y su familia existían, era para asegurarse de que haya paz en Equestria._

_-_Esta bien. Lo hare. –_Dijo Crashing tratando de sacar algo de valor con dificultad._

_-_Muy bien, ahora es momento de descansar. Mañana deberemos movernos con todo. –_Nadie dijo nada y todos decidieron irse a dormir, todos excepto Crashing, quien aun se mantenía en la vigilia. Este insomnio seria importante para el pegaso, ya que gracias a el tendría la oportunidad de concentrarse en todo lo que ocurria, y quizás alguna cuantas dudas se aclararían en su cabeza. Quizás Fluttershy se haya sometido ante el dolor que sintió, pero esto solamente hizo que Crashing se enfadara aun mas. El pegaso ahora estaba dispuesto a morir por Equestria si fuese necesario, pero a lo que no estaba dispuesto, era a entregarle a Light Iceberg algo que nunca le había entregado a ningún enemigo: Su Punto de Ruptura._


End file.
